Es culpa del biquini
by esmeraldamr
Summary: lo que puede suceder por un mensaje al numero equivocado... ( la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen esta es una adaptación con fines de entretener)


«¿Qué te parece?».

Era prácticamente imposible sacarse una foto en biquini en un reducido probador, pero Bella Swan observó risueña su último intento.

El flash se veía como una mancha blanca en parte de la imagen, pero dejaba intuir lo suficiente.

–¿Va todo bien? –preguntó la dependienta.

–Perfectamente, gracias –contestó Bella.

Tanto la dependienta como ella sabían que no podía permitirse un biquini con el precio exorbitante que tenía aquel, pero Bella no había podido reprimir el impulso de probárselo y, por unos segundos, imaginar que se iba de vacaciones.

Mandó el mensaje, tecleando torpemente y sin parar de reír.

–¿Seguro que no necesita ayuda? –insistió la dependienta.

Claro que necesitaba ayuda, pero de otro tipo. En cuanto pulso el botón de enviar, contestó:

–No, gracias. La verdad es que no es mi estilo.

Y comenzó a hacer contorsiones para quitarse la minúscula prenda. Al verse de soslayo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, se ruborizo. El biquini era indecente e inadecuado para un cuerpo como el suyo, con el menor movimiento sus senos se desbordaban por la tela.

En cualquier caso, no era un dilema, puesto que ni podía pagarlo ni iba a irse de vacaciones en muchos años. Y solo había una persona en el mundo con la que compartir aquella broma: su amiga Alice Cullen. Solo ella entendería la broma y sabría que no necesitaba respuesta.

Edward Cullen miró la hora y reprimió un resoplido de frustración. Tras varios juicios seguidos, atendía una reunión que se prolongaba más de lo necesario. Observó la amargura que destilaban los padres y al pequeño Mike Newton, de once años, que parecía querer hacerse una bola y desaparecer a medida que sus padres se lanzaban acusaciones de un lado al otro de la sala. Los padres del chico estaban más interesados en destrozarse mutuamente que en el bienestar de su hijo. Y Edward perdió la famosa calma por la que era conocido en su profesión.

–Es mejor que lo dejemos aquí –interrumpió bruscamente–. Mi cliente necesita un descanso. Volveremos a vernos la semana que viene.

Miró en torno y los demás abogados asintieron. Luego miró al niño, que mantenía una expresión impasible, que Edward conocía muy bien porque la había adoptado numerosas veces en su vida: la expresión de quien no quería que nadie supiera cuánto sufría.

Veinte minutos más tarde colocaba el maletín lleno de documentos en el maletero y se planteaba cómo pasar el resto del día. Necesitaba desfogarse, disfrutar de un poco de placer físico. Le dolía la cabeza.

Tomó el teléfono, decidido a quedar con alguien que le proporcionara una velada entretenida y sin ataduras. Tenía algunos correos y un par de mensajes,

uno de ellos de un número que no reconocía y que incluía un archivo adjunto. Lo abrió. «¿Qué te parece?».

La fotografía reclamó toda su atención. Solo se veía un lado de la cara y de la sonrisa, pero el centro lo ocupaban unos senos voluminosos que parecían querer escapar de un provocativo biquini granate.

Edward masculló entre dientes y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Eran unos senos espectaculares, firmes, blancos...

«¿Qué te parece?».

Aquella mujer estaría bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

Desconcertado, deslizó los dedos por la pantalla para aumentar la imagen y ver mejor el rostro. Tras la sonrisa podía percibirse una risa increíblemente sensual.

Edward se quedó paralizado. Solo conocía a una persona con una sonrisa como aquella. Recorrió sus labios con los dedos hasta llegar a los altos pómulos, coronados por unos increíbles ojos chocolate; el labio inferior era voluptuoso, lleno, algo más corto que el superior; y la barbilla, estrecha y menuda.

Entre aquellos labios desiguales se apreciaba un pequeño hueco entre los dientes que nunca había sido corregido. Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de su rebelde hermana, Alice, y persona non grata en la residencia de los Cullen.

Edward nunca había pensado en ella como mujer, pero en aquel instante le asaltaron diversas imágenes de una chica que acudía a menudo su casa, pero que se escondía de él y de sus padres.

¿Quién podía culparla, cuando ellos siempre la habían rechazado? La misma razón por la que Alice se había empeñado en fomentar su amistad con una Bella que parecía rechazar cualquier autoridad, lo que las había convertido en dos adolescentes rebeldes.

La ironía era que Bella era la alumna más brillante del colegio, al que podía asistir porque estaba becada.

Edward solo la había visto vestida convencionalmente en una ocasión, pero con la misma actitud arrogante y desdeñosa que acostumbraba a tener; y por aquel entonces, Edward estaba demasiado interesado en las chicas de su propio curso como para fijarse en ella.

Solo en ese momento, al ver la fotografía, identificó el humor que había intuido en otras ocasiones pero del que nunca había disfrutado; y apreció una sensualidad que debía haber permanecido oculta todo aquel tiempo, pero que resultaba tan obvia que Edward notó una pulsante tensión en la ingle.

Lo que no comprendía era que le hubiera enviado... Edward rio al darse cuenta del equívoco. La brillante Bella Swan, a la que no veía desde hacía tres años, había cometido un error. La cuestión era, ¿qué hacer al respecto?

Las preguntas se sucedían en su mente, pero el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Dejó el teléfono en el asiento del acompañante, se puso las gafas de sol y arrancó el motor. Tenía el resto del día para resolver una interesante intriga.

La música estaba tan alta que Bella sentía la vibración en los pies a pesar de llevar unas altas plataformas, pero había aprendido a leer los labios para atender a los clientes. Trabajando seis días en uno de los bares de moda de la

ciudad, había aprendido a ser rápida y eficiente. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Bella intentaba ser la mejor.

Llevaba el teléfono en el bolsillo en silencio. A Tyler, el encargado, no le gustaba que se mandaran mensajes mientras trabajaban, así que Bella no sabía si Alice le había contestado.

Sonrió para sí mientras servía unas copas, imaginando la expresión de Alice al ver la fotografía.

–¡Vamos, guapa, enséñanos lo que sabes hacer!

Bella miró de reojo al grupo de hombres que estaba en su lado de la barra. Celebraban una despedida de soltero, y habían insistido en que los atendiera ella en lugar de su compañero y maestro, Brady.

Bella estaba ya preparando la última copa. Le encantaba quemar el alcohol para prender las sambucas, y que los clientes estallaran en gritos de entusiasmo. Miró risueña al novio y preguntó:

–¿Estáis listos?

Ellos asintieron y silbaron. Bella sostuvo el mechero ante la primera copa y, al soplar suavemente, prendió toda la hilera. Cuando los gritos arreciaron, Bella miró a Brady y le guiñó un ojo. Apenas hacía unos días que había aprendido a hacer el truco y, por si acaso, Brady había permanecido cerca del extintor.

Los chicos bebieron rápidamente y dejaron los vasos en la barra con un golpe seco. Bella sabía que su función había acabado y que partirían hacia un nuevo y más salvaje destino.

–¡Un beso de despedida! –gritó uno de ellos. Y todos se unieron a gritar reiteradamente–: ¡Beso, beso!

Bella alzó el mechero y, encendiéndolo, lo movió a izquierda y derecha delante de la cara del solicitante.

–No querrás hacerte daño –dijo en tono de broma.

Afortunadamente, se limitaron a sisear y silbar mientras Bella los seguía con la mirada hacia la salida.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio: Edward Amor Platónico del Colegio Cullen la miraba directamente a la vez que se encaminaba a la barra, con una expresión que estuvo a punto de quemarla.

Cuando todavía creía en cuentos de hadas, Edward había representado al perfecto príncipe azul. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido que ni había príncipes ni ella los necesitaba, ni Edward Cullen tenía nada de perfecto... aunque físicamente lo fuera.

Con un metro noventa de altura coronado por una cabeza de cabello cobrizo despeinado y unos ojos de un increíble color verde esmeralda con trazos dorados, le bastaba alzar una ceja para que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

De hecho, había tenido más novias que horas había trabajado Bella, y eso que llevaba trabajando desde que, a los nueve años, había conseguido que el dueño de la tienda local la dejara ayudar con el reparto a domicilio.

Bella intentó moverse, pero parecía haberse quedado clavada al suelo. Y a medida que Edward se aproximaba, le subía la temperatura del cuerpo.

Edward era de esas personas a las que la gente le abría paso, como si un _bulldozer _lo precediera, ampliando su espacio, no ya por su altura y belleza de

modelo, sino por el aplomo y la seguridad que transmitía. Sin mirar, Bella sabía que más de una mujer estaba ya pendiente de él. Y unos cuantos hombres.

Bella se reprendió por no reaccionar. Ella no sería otra de sus víctimas, aunque la mirara de aquella manera. ¿Estaría imaginándoselo? Edward nunca se había fijado en ella. ¿Sería una alucinación que la devolvía los dieciséis años?

–Hola, Edward –saludó con la mayor naturalidad posible cuando él llegó a la barra.

–Hola, Bella –contestó él en el mismo tono.

Era una lástima que su belleza y la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo no tuvieran reflejo en su personalidad. Pero por muy mal que le cayera, Bella no pudo evitar que su cerebro se fundiera ante su mirada.

Se pasó la mano por el delantal para ver si conseguía salir de la parálisis.

–¿Qué quieres tomar?

–Una cerveza, por favor –dijo él con una de sus cautivadoras sonrisas–. Y lo que tú quieras beber. ¿Tienes un descanso pronto?

Edward se mantenía erguido en lugar de apoyarse en la barra tal y como hacían los demás clientes. Con traje de chaqueta oscura y camisa blanca abierta en el cuello, era el epítome

de «abogado de éxito adicto al trabajo».

Bella parpadeó. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo se le escapaba.

–Hay demasiada gente –mintió. Le correspondía un descanso, pero no quería pasarlo con Edward.

–Pero si acaba de irse un grupo grande... Deja que te invite a una copa.

–No bebo...

–Un zumo, una gaseosa... –enumeró Edward por si Bella se excusaba porque no bebía alcohol mientras trabajaba.

Bella no comprendía nada. ¿Estaba intentando ligar con ella? Desde que trabajaba en el bar, Bella se había acostumbrado a que los hombres, tras unas copas, se insinuaran; y tenía práctica en rechazarlos. De hecho, se vestía de manera discreta para disimular sus senos, y el delantal de cintura le ocultaba los muslos. La altura que le proporcionaban las plataformas le permitían mirar a muchos de los clientes desde arriba.

Para mirar a Edward a los ojos seguía teniendo que alzar el rostro. Y en aquel instante él la observaba como si fuera la única persona en el local. Era un experto en conseguir que una mujer se sintiera excepcional.

–Tomaré agua –masculló ella finalmente, y tragó saliva buscando algo irrelevante que decir–. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo te va?

–Estoy muy ocupado trabajando.

Por supuesto. Edward tenía una gran reputación en los juzgados. Ya en el colegio era famoso, y no solo por sus capacidades intelectuales. Alice siempre había tenido mucho éxito entre las chicas mayores que querían usarla para acercarse a él.

–Para relajarte tienes que salir de detrás de la barra –dijo Edward cuando ella le puso la cerveza.

A pesar de que Bella se sentía más segura tras la barra, fue incapaz de rechazar la sugerencia.

De camino a una mesa, tuvo que esforzarse para no notar su mano en la espalda, para ignorar lo femenina que se sentía junto a su varonil cuerpo, para no

admitir lo agradable que era que le abriera paso, como si fuera la princesa a la que protegía. ¡Cómo podía ser tan patética!

Edward tuvo la habilidad de elegir el lugar más íntimo del local y Bella se apoyó en la pared por temor a que los músculos le fallaran, pero en cuanto él se plantó frente a ella, bloqueándole la vista, fue consciente de que había cometido un error.

El retumbar de la música quedaba ensordecido por el acelerado latido de su corazón en los oídos.

–Me disculpas un segundo –dijo, para ganar tiempo–. Tengo que mirar los mensajes.

–Claro.

Bella sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Además de necesitar unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, quería ver si Alice le había contestado. Y al comprobar que no era así, se extrañó. Alice vivía pegada al teléfono.

–¿Necesitas hacer una llamada? –preguntó Edward al ver su gesto contrariado.

–¿Te importa? –preguntó ella. Así ocuparía parte de los quince minutos que le correspondían.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo él, alzando el vaso.

Bella se giró a un lado y marcó.

–¿Qué te ha parecido? –preguntó en cuanto Alice contestó.

–¿El qué?

–La foto que te he mandado hace un par de horas.

–¿Qué foto?

–¿Qué foto va a ser?

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón. Miró a Edward, que deslizó la mirada entre su rostro y su cuerpo, y se sintió atrapada por sus ojos, en los que percibió un brillo peculiar.

–No he recibido ninguna foto. ¿De qué era? –preguntó Alice, riendo.

–Pero te la he mandado... –Bella había visto que el mensaje se marcaba como enviado–. Tienes que tenerla.

–No, no tengo nada.

Bella sintió la sangre bombearle por el cuerpo. Si Alice no la había recibido, ¿a quién se la había mandado? Mientras seguía mirando a Edward , percibió una malicia en el brillo que había identificado en sus ojos que...

¡No podía ser!

Bella tuvo un ataque de pánico en el justo momento en que Edward sonrió, antes de que sus hombros empezaran a sacudirse por la risa.

–Te aseguro que no la tengo –insistió Alice–. Pero me alegro de que hayas llamado porque no te he visto desde...

Bella dejó de prestar atención a Alice al tiempo que recordaba la precipitación y nerviosismo con el que había enviado el mensaje, la torpeza de sus dedos al deslizarse por el teclado.

«No, por favor, no».

Los ruidos del entorno enmudecieron a la vez que quedaba atrapada por la mirada de Edward. Su teléfono había pertenecido antes a Alice y ella nunca se había molestado en borrar su lista de contactos. Si había dos Cullen, la A estaría antes de la E: Edward Cullen.

Bella colgó el teléfono y, volviéndose a Edward, preguntó en un tono fingidamente animado:

–Me he quedado sin batería. ¿Te importa dejarme tu teléfono?

Edward dejó escapar una risita.

–¿Y qué es eso que suena? –preguntó, refiriéndose a la vibración del teléfono que Bella se había guardado en el bolsillo.

–¿Me lo dejas a o no? –preguntó Bella, malhumorada.

Si Edward había recibido la fotografía, preferiría morirse. Tuvo que contener una risa histérica. La Bella adolescente habría dado lo que fuera por que Edward intentara ligar con ella. La adulta había aprendido a evitar a los tiburones. Y si había uno, ese era el hermano de su mejor amiga: el hombre más guapo que conocía, con más de un millón de ligues de una noche a su espalda.

Edward la observó con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

–Tengo un teléfono muy caro y no me gusta cómo sujetas el vaso de agua.

¿Acaso le leía la mente? Bella tenía toda la intención de sumergirlo, igual que habría querido ahogar al propio Edward. ¿Cómo podía haber cometido tal error?

–¿Cómo es que tienes mi número de teléfono? –preguntó Edward, confirmando las peores sospechas de Bella.

–Heredé este teléfono de Alice –gimió Bella.

–¿Uno de los que pierde para que papá le compre otro?

–Me dijo que tenía uno nuevo y que ya no necesitaba este –dijo Bella. Pero al ver que Edward la miraba con escepticismo, recordó que se suponía que era ella quien ejercía una mala influencia en Alice.

¿De verdad pensaría Edward que se aprovechaba de su hermana? Desde luego, eso era lo que siempre habían creído sus padres.

–¿Te importaría borrar la fotografía? –casi suplicó.

–Ni loco.

Bella se irritó consigo misma.

–No era para ti.

–¡Qué lástima! –dijo él en tono sensual–. ¿Sueles mandar fotos en ropa interior a tus amigos?

–¡No estaba en ropa interior! –se indignó Bella.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Es un sujetador.

–¡Es un biquini! –protestó Bella.

Edward enarcó una ceja:

–Lo siento Bella, pero es un sujetador.

–Supongo que lo dices porque has visto tantos que puedes distinguirlos a ciegas –dijo Bella, intentado pasar al ataque.

–Será eso –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros–. Y por si te interesa: me parece que te queda perfecto.

Edward observó a Bella atentamente. No tenía la menor intención de borrar la fotografía. Estaba preciosa. Y al verla en directo Edward se había dado cuenta de

hasta qué punto era hermosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. A lo largo de los años, recordaba habérselo visto de muchos colores, incluso rosa y morado. Pero en aquel momento parecía de un castaño claro natural. El conjunto negro que la cubría no lograba ocultar su cuerpo. Aunque menuda, era voluptuosa, y el delantal ceñido a la cintura no disimulaba el respingón trasero. En cuanto a los senos... Eran redondos y llenos, y Edward podía imaginar su suave tacto sin dificultad.

El corazón se le aceleró y la sangre le bombeó en la venas. No se le había escapado la forma en que Bella lo había mirado en cuanto lo vio entrar: el brillo en la mirada, el rubor, la fingida indiferencia.

Edward sabía que atraía a las mujeres, y el cínico que había en él sabía que su cuenta corriente influía en ello tanto como su cuerpo. Y también sabía cuándo una mujer lo deseaba.

Siguiendo su instinto, tomó el vaso de la mano de Bella y lo dejó en una mesa.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella, inquieta.

–Somos viejos amigos y debemos saludarnos como corresponde –dijo él.

–Yo no diría que somos amigos –corrigió ella con voz temblorosa.

Edward sonrió al percibir su inquietud. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, y dando un paso adelante, se inclinó y le acarició los labios con la lengua. Bella se tensó por una fracción de segundo, pero, para satisfacción de Edward, se relajó al instante, y este alzó la cabeza y se aproximó un poco más antes de besarla y explorar su boca.

Cuando en lugar de rechazarlo, ella le devolvió el beso, Edward sintió el fuego estallar en su cuerpo. Bella Swan era mucho más sensual de lo que hubiera podido soñar.

Por un momento, Bella pensó que estaba soñando, pero estaba segura de que no tenía tanta imaginación como para inventarse algo así.

Instintivamente, alzó el rostro en lugar de dar un paso atrás. La lengua de Edward hacía cosas que no le permitían pensar. Su pecho la aprisionaba. Podía sentir lo anchos que eran sus hombros, su fuerza. Afortunadamente, tenía la pared a la espalda, sujetándola.

Estaba atrapada entre dos sólidas superficies, y la sensación era deliciosa. La boca de Edward era avariciosa, su cuerpo, insistente. Una combinación perfecta de suavidad y presión. Y también ella, en su interior, sentía una deliciosa y frenética tensión.

Deslizó las manos por el musculoso torso de Edward y sintió su corazón a través de la camisa. Imaginó su cuerpo apoderándose de ella, sobre ella, proporcionándole placer.

La mente se le nubló y los sentidos tomaron control de ella. Se entregó, maleable, adaptándose a su cuerpo. Edward la abrazó, besándole el cuello, y ella enredó los dedos en su cabello, ofreciéndose. Entonces Edward recorrió la curva de su cintura, bajó la mano hasta su trasero y atrajo sus caderas para que sintiera su sexo endurecido.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido y se apretó contra él. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada tan súbitamente. Aquello era una locura. Por un instante contuvo el aliento al notar que Edward alzaba la mano hacia sus senos, tan sensibles al tacto. Edward, intuyéndolo, detuvo el movimiento y, un segundo más tarde, los cubrió, pero

evitando tocarle los pezones. Bella lo agradeció y le tranquilizó que Edward fuera tan considerado. A cambio, intensificó su beso y se apretó contra ella, como si quisiera marcar su cuerpo con el suyo, mientras Bella se retorcía, meciendo suavemente las caderas, el único movimiento que podía realizar, pero que bastó para sentir que se acercaba a un punto sin retorno.

Aquello no era un beso, sino un asedio. Edward pretendía que se declarara vencida, y no le había costado el menor esfuerzo. Bella se asió a su camisa, consciente de que estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

–¡Disculpad!

Bella se quedó paralizada y notó que los brazos de Edward se tensaban. Separó los labios de los de este y vio que estaba tan desconcertado como ella.

–Bella, ya ha pasado tu descanso –dijo Tyler, a su lado–. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Bella miró al encargado con expresión extraviada. La respuesta era que no lo sabía, que no podía contestar. Todavía estaba procesando la reacción química que había desencadenado Edward al abrazarla. Pero al ver la expresión contrariada de Tyler, volvió a la realidad de golpe. Su jefe estaba furioso. No podía permitirse perder el trabajo.

–Tyler, lo siento –dijo, jadeante, al tiempo que se separaba de Edward–. No me he dado cuenta de que...

–Ya lo veo –interrumpió bruscamente–. Esto es...

–Mi culpa –intervino Edward–. La he distraído.

Tyler le dedicó una mirada furibunda, pero se suavizó en cuanto vio al hombre que tenía delante.

Bella los observó. Edward pareció aún más alto y fuerte cuando se interpuso entre Tyler y ella, y temió que su actuación pusiera su trabajo en peligro. Ella podía controlar a Tyler. Edward ignoró su muda súplica y se volvió hacia Tyler. Bella contuvo el aliento, pero súbitamente, Edward esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, matizada solo por su natural arrogancia.

–Me llamo Edward Cullen –dijo, tendiendo la mano, sin la menor muestra de incomodidad–. Me gustaría alquilar el local.

–Tyler –se presentó este, estrechándole la mano con displicencia–. Es un bar muy popular y lo bastante grande como para que no sea necesario cerrarlo por una pequeña fiesta.

–No es pequeña. Quiero el local al completo –contestó Brad con calma–. El precio no es ningún problema.

Bella observó el cambio que se producía en Tyler a medida que este evaluaba a Edward: el traje de diseño, el reloj de oro, la autoridad que emanaba...

–Estoy seguro de que podremos alcanzar un acuerdo –dijo en un tono radicalmente distinto.

–Seguro que sí –dijo Edward, sonriendo una vez más–. Me gusta la atmósfera de este bar.

Bella vio cómo el encanto Cullen entraba en acción mientras Edward acordaba una cita con Tyler. Era evidente que conseguía todo lo que quería, que estaba acostumbrado a que las puertas se abrieran para él, al igual que las piernas de las mujeres.

Y aunque Bella se sintió aliviada de haber salvado su puesto de trabajo,

también sintió una violenta irritación por haber sucumbido tan fácilmente.

Edward lo tenía todo: dinero, cerebro, encanto, belleza. ¿Sabría lo que era luchar por algo, esforzarse? Ella sí sabía lo que significaba tener que trabajar para conseguir las cosas.

–Te doy dos minutos antes de volver a la barra–dijo Tyler, como si fuera un magnánimo rey otorgándole un favor.

–Claro –dijo Bella mientras él se marchaba. Luego se volvió hacia Edward–: Me temo que vas a tener que cumplir lo del alquiler del local.

–Encantado –dijo Edward, que no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo–. Estoy seguro de que una noche aquí puede ser de lo más divertida.

Bella decidió ignorar el tono insinuante.

–¿Hay algún motivo para que des una fiesta?

–¿Quién necesita motivos? –Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Es verdad, la vida es una fiesta, ¿no?

Edward rio quedamente y dio un paso hacia ella.

–Siento que nos hayan interrumpido. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

–Las cosas se nos estaban yendo de las manos y lo lamento –corrigió Bella, enfáticamente–. Me has tomado por sorpresa.

–Vaya –dijo Edward tras una pausa–. ¡No quiero imaginar qué puede pasar si te aviso con tiempo!

Bella sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

–No va a haber otra oportunidad.

Edward le tomó la mano y la hizo volverse hacia él. Bella, a su pesar, lo miró a los ojos y la intensidad que vio en ellos la perturbó. Sin embargo, y aunque le gustara el sexo, lo concebía como parte de una relación, no como un divertimento de una noche. Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse, como trabajar, estudiar y, al menos ocasionalmente, comer y dormir.

Además, Edward siempre conseguía lo que quería con demasiada facilidad, y ella no estaba dispuesta a entrar en esa categoría.

–¿De verdad te has creído que la fotografía era el reclamo de una mujer con la que no has hablado en al menos cinco años? –preguntó despectiva.

–No recuerdo que hayamos hablado nunca –dijo él, riendo–. Que yo sepa, Alice y tú os paseabais por ahí disfrazadas de góticas, pero ahora que veo las fotografías que os mandáis me pregunto si deberíais haber ido como pareja a la fiesta de graduación.

–Nos acompañó el novio de Alice.

–¡Ah, un trío! –dijo Edward, riendo con más fuerza.

–Puede que no te acuerdes, pero Alice intentó que me acompañaras.

–Es verdad –dijo Edward, que pareció recordarlo en ese momento.

Al contrario que él, Bella no había olvidado la noche más humillante de su vida. Edward había ido a casa por vacaciones con una rubia perfecta, de ojos azules y aspecto de niña rica; y se habían pasado la tarde en el sofá, besándose.

–Llevabas un vestido de Alice –dijo Edward, pensativo.

–Así es.

A Bella le sorprendió que lo recordara. Alice le había dejado un vestido rosa, de aire romántico. Con él había pretendido encajar por una vez en su vida,

ser como las demás en lugar de destacar. Pero había descubierto que el traje no hacía a la persona. Tenía dieciséis años y nunca la habían besado. Había tenido que esperar a los dieciocho, cuando, ya en la universidad, el honor le había correspondido a un chico que la había tratado con dulzura hasta que consiguió lo que quería.

Pero la noche de la fiesta de graduación, había sido tan ingenua como para creer que sería perfecta, que bailaría y la besaría el guapísimo hermano de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, el sueño de ser una princesa duró cinco minutos: los que tardó en comprobar que Edward la ignoraba.

–Estabas demasiado ocupado con una rubia exuberante como para contestar –dijo con acritud.

–Es verdad –dijo Edward, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Bella recordaba lo mal que le había sentado ser interrumpido, la expresión de deseo en su mirada, el instinto posesivo con el que había sentado a la chica en su regazo, con la mano cerca de sus senos. Y cómo, por unos segundos, había deseado ser aquella chica.

–Todo eso es agua pasada –dijo, esforzándose por sonar indiferente–. El problema es que seas tan patético como para ver a una mujer en biquini y te lances a conquistarla, aunque sea la misma mujer a la que has ignorado durante una década.

–Hace una década eras una niña –dijo él con picardía.

–Eso da igual –dijo Bella, ofendida.

–A no ser que esa noche fuera significativa para ti –dijo Edward, sonriendo con sorna–. ¿Tenías una fijación con el hermano mayor de tu amiga? –ante la mirada de indignación de Bella, se acercó y añadió–: No habrías sido la única.

Aunque fuera verdad, ¡cómo podía ser tan arrogante! Bella sacudió la cabeza con condescendencia.

–A esa edad, las chicas tiene tan poco criterio como los chicos, y se fijan en lo que tienen más cerca.

–¿Así que tú no tenías una fijación conmigo? –dijo Edward con una sonrisa escéptica.

–No tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

–¿Y con quién solías fantasear? –preguntó Edward en un sensual susurro.

–Con nadie.

–Así que eres rebelde por fuera y modosita por dentro –al ver que Bella se tensaba, Edward continuó–: No me extraña que con solo tocarte hayas estallado después de tanta represión.

Bella no pudo contestar porque en el fondo Edward tenía razón. La abstinencia tenía que haber sido la causa de que hubiera reaccionado como un animal hambriento.

–¿Habrías querido que te acompañara a la fiesta? ¿Por eso me rechazas ahora? ¿Exploté la burbuja de tu fantasía adolescente?

Edward se acercaba tanto a la verdad que Bella se sintió mortificada, pero jamás lo habría admitido.

–Seguro que has estallado muchas burbujas, pero te aseguro que la mía no –dijo en tono indiferente–. Siempre he sabido cómo eras de verdad bajo esa capa de supuesto encanto.

–¿Y cómo soy?

–Egoísta, mimado, arrogante. Insoportable.

–¿Eso es todo? –tras una pausa, Edward preguntó–: ¿No quieres añadir que no me encuentras atractivo?

–¡Cómo puedes ser tan vanidoso!

–Digas lo que digas, me deseas –susurró él, antes de reír–. La forma en que me has besado, no engaña.

–Me has besado tú.

–Pero a los dos segundos estabas enganchada de mi camisa.

–Intentaba separarte de mí.

Edward soltó una carcajada y Bella volvió con paso firme hasta la barra, pero en cuanto se volvió, Edward ya estaba al otro lado, esperando a ser atendido.

–Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Bella–. Tengo que trabajar –añadió. Y empezó a cortar rodajas de limón.

–No –dijo él–. Te necesito más que nunca.

Sí, claro. Jamás la había necesitado. El hombre que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, solo se había dado cuenta de que existía al verla prácticamente desnuda. Ni podía sentirse halagada, ni decía mucho de la naturaleza de Brad. Solo era el típico hombre al que le atraía la piel desnuda. Edward sacudió la cabeza, fingiéndose descorazonado.

–No te fías de mis intenciones.

–Te precede tu reputación –dijo Bella con calma–. Y tu comportamiento de esta noche solo la confirma.

–Pero la verdad es que te necesito, Bella –dijo él, súbitamente serio–. No solo voy a alquilar el local. También quiero contratarte.

–No me interesa –dijo Bella. Y trató de creer que era verdad, a pesar de que su cuerpo le decía lo contrario.

–Claro que sí –Edward le guiñó un ojo–. Tengo que organizar una fiesta y tú eres la persona idónea para hacerlo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Dudo que necesites a nadie, y menos a mí.

Edward sonrió, pero Bella podía ver su mente trabajar. Era calculador y planeaba algo, y al contrario que ella, había recuperado el aplomo después del devastador beso. Debía mantenerse en guardia.

–Alice ha acabado la carrera.

El cambio de tema la desconcertó. Afirmó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. De no haber sido una idiota, también ella habría terminado ya.

–Teniendo en cuenta que no creíamos que llegara a acabar ni siquiera la educación secundaria, es una proeza.

Edward tenía razón. Cuando Bella había conocido a Alice, en el colegio, la rebeldía de esta era un serio problema en la familia Cullen, en la que todos tenían carreras exitosas y esperaban lo mismo de Alice. Por el contrario, Bella era la primera persona de su familia que aspiraba a licenciarse. De hecho, podía haberlo hecho con matrícula gracias a una prestigiosa beca, pero había cometido un error, y ya solo podría acabar subvencionándose ella misma. Por eso era tan importante ser económicamente independiente.

–Así es. Ha conseguido lo que nadie esperaba. Y con brillantez –dijo.

Luego no pudo evitar mirar a Edward, y tras una pausa, los dos estallaron en una carcajada ante lo inesperado del éxito de Alice.

–¿No te parece increíble que estuviera a punto de abandonar y ahora vaya a ser profesora? –preguntó Edward con una genuina sonrisa.

–Y será súper estricta –dijo Bella, riendo–. No consentirá que nadie incumpla las normas.

–Quiero organizarle una fiesta sorpresa –explicó Edward en tono solemne.

–¿Y quieres que la entretenga? –preguntó Bella. Si eso era todo, estaba dispuesta a llevarse a Alice por ahí y volver en el momento indicado para la gran sorpresa.

Pero Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–No, quiero que la organices tú.

La pasajera animación de Bella se diluyó. Típico. Edward quería una fiesta, pero no tomarse el trabajo de prepararla.

–Creía que eras un experto en el tema.

–Cariño, yo no he organizado nunca una fiesta. La fiesta soy yo.

–¡Qué estupidez!

–¿Quién mejor que tú puede organizar una fiesta para Alice? He dicho que te pagaría.

Bella se revolvió.

–No pienso aceptar tu dinero. Es mi mejor amiga.

–Si no lo haces tú, contrataré a una profesional –dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Crees que el dinero lo consigue todo, ¿verdad? –dijo Bella, irritada–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en una fiesta impersonal, preparada por alguien que no conozca a Alice? –sacudió la cabeza–. ¿No crees que para ella sería mucho más emotivo que tú hicieras el esfuerzo?

Edward la miró, escéptico.

–¿Quieres que yo elija la decoración y los canapés?

–¿Por qué no?

–¿No te tienta un presupuesto ilimitado para hacer lo que quieras? Cualquier mujer aceptaría sin reservas.

–Pero yo soy diferente. Como lo es Alice. Es tu idea y tú deberías llevarla a cabo –Bella miró a Edward con severidad–. ¿O eres demasiado egoísta como para dedicarle tu tiempo?

Edward rio.

–Cariño, todo el mundo es egoísta. De hecho, quiero hacer esto por razones egoístas y no todas están relacionadas con Alice. Entre otras cosas, para no tener que sufrir a mi madre y sus comidas congeladas. Y para que no tengas problemas con tu jefe y no me eches la culpa a mí. ¿Eso me convierte en una mala persona?

–No –admitió Bella.

–Tienes que ayudarme –la presionó él con dulzura.

–No me encontraría en esta posición si no me hubieras besado –dijo Bella, haciendo un último esfuerzo por resistirse–. No me necesitas.

–Yo no tengo los teléfonos de los amigos de Alice. Claro que te necesito –apuntó Edward. Bella lo miró en silencio y él insistió–: ¿No lo harías por ella?

Bella suspiró.

–Está bien. Pero no pienso aceptar tu dinero.

–¡Qué buena amiga eres! –dijo él con sorna.

–Eso es verdad –dijo ella mirándolo con desaprobación.

–Todos hacemos lo que más nos conviene –murmuró él, a la defensiva–. ¿No has insistido en que me implique en la organización para poder pasar tiempo conmigo?

Bella resopló. ¡Qué capacidad tenía para tergiversar las cosas!

–No. Solo estoy pensando en Alice –dijo, ignorando la corriente de excitación que sentía al saber que tendría que colaborar con él. Su ego era tan desmesurado que resultaba irritante–. Te crees irresistible, ¿verdad?

–La experiencia me ha llevado a creerlo.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban como si bromeara, pero Bella sospechaba que hablaba en serio. Definitivamente, necesitaba que alguien le bajara los humos.

–En mi caso, te equivocas.

–¿Sí? –dijo Edward, riendo–. Así que tu rubor es producto de la irritación. En ese caso, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aunque trabajemos juntos, podrás resistirte a mis encantos.

Bella se preguntó si eso era verdad, pero recuperó su espíritu luchador y dijo:

–Sin ningún problema.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella.

–Siento no haberte visto en estos últimos años.

–Quizá podías haberte molestado en asistir a alguna de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Alice.

Edward puso cara de compungido.

–Estaba fuera.

Bella sabía que había estudiado en el extranjero antes de volver para establecer su bufete.

–Has aprendido bien de tu padre.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿No utiliza él también el trabajo para no implicarse en nada emocional? ¿No gana millones para compensar su ausencia?

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

–Se ve que te has formado tu propia opinión en estos años.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había ido un poco lejos.

–Disculpa. Siempre he agradecido la amabilidad de tus padres –dijo, avergonzándose de haber sido tan cruda.

Pero Edward se rio.

–¿Su amabilidad?

–Al menos, no me prohibieron entrar en su casa –matizó Bella.

Aunque probablemente lo hubieran deseado. Pero con el tiempo, habían descubierto que debían estarle agradecidos.

–No te preocupes. Sé bien lo desagradables que pueden llegar a ser.

Edward había dejado su casa en cuanto pudo y había sido Bella quien pasó casi todas las tardes en ella con Alice. Las dos amigas permanecían en su habitación, refugiándose del triste ambiente de la planta baja y de la falsa imagen

de familia feliz que proyectaban al exterior.

–Sin embargo, fue Alice la que hizo un esfuerzo consciente por romper con la forma en la que había sido educada –apuntó Bella.

–¿Quieres decir que yo no?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Te has hecho abogado.

–Pero practico un derecho completamente distinto al de mi padre –protestó Edward. Bella secó un vaso con gesto ausente y Edward saltó–: ¿Qué insinúas, que todos los abogados son iguales? Te equivocas. Yo trabajo con niños.

Bella lo sabía, y no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse impresionada.

–¿Crees que tu heroica campaña en defensa de los niños compensa tu fama de donjuán?

–¿No es así? –preguntó él, riendo.

–Probablemente lo haces para mostrar tu lado sensible y conquistar a las mujeres –dijo Bella.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

–Es un interesante punto de vista. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera –se encogió de hombros–. En cualquier caso, al menos habré hecho algo que valga la pena. ¿Dar de beber a jóvenes de fiesta es productivo?

Bella se sintió ofendida, pero respondió con calma:

–Ayudar a la gente a relajarse es una habilidad.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

–No estoy seguro de que consigas relajarlos.

Bella lo miró y notó de nuevo la fuerza de la atracción que había entre ellos.

–¿Sigues en la universidad o has acabado? –preguntó Edward, rompiendo el silencio a la vez que ojeaba una pila de postales que había en la barra.

–Estoy estudiando a tiempo parcial.

–¿El qué?

–Una doble licenciatura en derecho y comercio.

–¿Para convertirte en una avariciosa capitalista como mi padre? –bromeó Edward. Y Bella pensó que se lo tenía merecido–. ¿Te gusta?

–Mucho.

–¿Y qué planes tienes?

–Espero conseguir un trabajo en una de las empresas punteras.

–¿En qué te vas a especializar?

–En derecho corporativo.

–¿Te refieres a la banca, a ayudar a empresas a absorber a otras para hacerte rica en el proceso?

–No hay nada malo en querer ganar un buen sueldo –Bella fue a atender a unos clientes.

Era lógico que el privilegiado hijo de un hombre rico no comprendiera su deseo de alcanzar una buena posición y comprar una casa, no para ella, sino para sus padres.

Notó la mirada de Edward clavada en ella. De reojo, y cuando él no se sabía observado, lo sorprendió con expresión cansada. Pero no se fue, ni siquiera cuando el bar empezó a vaciarse y bajaron la música. En diez minutos, se encenderían las luces.

Edward le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

–Se me estaba ocurriendo que podríamos servir copas especiales en la fiesta de Alice –comentó.

Así que seguía allí para planear la fiesta de Alice y no para observarla.

–¿Ves? –dijo Bella, disimulando la decepción que sintió–. Puedes organizar la fiesta tú solo.

–Necesito tus habilidades –dijo él–. Yo no sé prender fuego a las copas.

–¿Quieres que invente un par de cócteles inspirados en ella?

–¿Por qué no? Suena bien –Edward rio–. Algo que incluya fuego.

–Y hielo –dijo Bella, a la vez que llenaba un vaso con hielo, deseando meterse en él. ¿Por qué tendría tanto calor?

–¿Qué ingredientes usarías para Alice?

Bella lo pensó por unos segundos.

–Tendría que ser algo clásico pero desconcertante –se volvió hacia la fila de botellas y seleccionó unas cuantas. Luego, empezó–: Llevaría diferentes capas –fue echando líquido cuidadosamente para que las capas no se mezclaran–. Inusual y delicioso –concluyó, irguiéndose y mirando a Edward, expectante.

Él se limitó a mirarla.

–¿No quieres probarlo? –preguntó Bella.

Edward estudió el líquido azul, naranja y verde que había en la copa.

–Solo si tú lo pruebas primero. Parece venenoso.

–Yo no bebo mientras trabajo –dijo ella con dulzura–. ¿Te da miedo?

–No creas que por retarme vas a conseguir que haga lo que quieres –dijo él. Pero tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo. Luego aspiró profundamente–. Está sorprendentemente bueno.

–Sí –dijo Bella, satisfecha–. Como Alice.

Edward sonrió con aprobación.

–Vale, listilla, ¿Qué coctel me prepararías a mí?

Eso era sencillo. Bella dejó una botella en la barra y Edward la miró sorprendido.

–¿Quieres decir que soy un aburrido?

–Así es: un whisky de malta no necesita aditivos. Se basta por sí mismo.

–Te equivocas. Hay otro alcohol con el que me identifico más.

–¿Cuál?

–Tequila. Es letal, y mejor aún con un poco de sal y limón.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó Edward, riendo.

–Ninguno. No tengo tiempo.

–No deberías trabajar tanto.

–No tengo más remedio –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Y ahora debes irte para que pueda cerrar el bar.

–Come mañana conmigo. Así podremos intercambiar ideas sobre la fiesta.

Bella pensó que debía haber optado por organizarla sola.

–Tengo clase. Estoy matriculada en el curso de verano.

Y seguiría matriculada los siguientes tres años.

–Bueno, pues quedamos a desayunar.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy trabajando.

–¿Este bar abre toda la noche? –preguntó Edward sorprendido.

–Por las mañanas trabajo en un café.

–¿Y aquí trabajas todas las noches?

–Menos los domingos.

–¿Porque trabajas en el café?

Bella vio que Edward fruncía el ceño. No sabía que eso era lo que hacía la gente que necesitaba dinero.

–¿Por qué no has solicitado un puesto de becaria?

Bella colocó las botellas en su sitio. Trabajar de becaria en uno de los grandes bufetes era una aspiración de todos los estudiantes, porque a menudo conducía a un puesto fijo en la empresa. Pero ella no pensaba volver hasta que recuperara su nota media y, mucho más importante, su dignidad.

–Tengo que seguir estudiando. Y aunque no lo creas, gano más trabajando en bares.

–¿Te dan buenas propinas?

–Excelentes –dijo ella, pasando un trapo húmedo por la barra.

–Ganarías aún más si te pusieras el conjunto granate que he visto yo –Edward miró el local–. Para la fiesta, preferiría que los camareros llevaran otros uniformes –comentó, refiriéndose al conjunto de pantalón y camiseta negra.

–Este es simple, cómodo y elegante.

–Es aburrido y no favorece nada. Al contrario que el conjunto granate que llevas debajo.

–No lo llevo.

–¿Por qué demonios te lo has quitado? –preguntó él, desconsolado.

–Te he dicho que era un biquini –dijo Bella, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para no echarse a reír. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Edward la miraba fijamente–. ¿Por qué os obsesiona tanto la ropa interior de encaje? ¿No sabes que no tiene nada que ver con lo lejos que está dispuesta a llegar una mujer?

–¿Quieres decir que tú irías más allá que el aburrido sujetador que llevas?

–¡No! –saltó Bella.

–Así que llevas un sujetador aburrido.

Edward era incorregible, pero Bella no pudo evitar reírse. Así que decidió coquetear con él.

–Sin encaje.

–¿Por qué?

–No tengo un novio que me lo compre –dijo con picardía, antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, haciendo sonar los tacones.

–Eres demasiado independiente como para dejar que un hombre te compre caprichos –dijo él.

Tenía razón. Y a Bella le gustó que lo intuyera. Pero se volvió, y para evitar que creyera que lo sabía todo, dijo:

–La verdad es que el encaje es muy incómodo.

–¿De verdad?

–Ninguna mujer aguanta esa ropa interior más de cinco minutos.

–Si estuviera en mi presencia, no la necesitaría.

Bella decidió pasar por alto el comentario.

–Soy muy sensible y el encaje me pica –dijo. Y observó, sorprendida, que había conseguido desconcertar a Edward. Hasta le pareció que se ponía rojo.

–¿Muy sensible? –Edward avanzó por la barra para llegar a su altura–. ¿Aguantas que te toquen?

En ese momento, Bella supo que el rubor no era de vergüenza, sino de excitación, y, a su vez, sintió que el cuerpo le ardía.

–No.

–¿Tan sensible? –preguntó Edward, pensativo–. ¿Tienes otras partes del cuerpo igual de sensibles?

Bella no pudo apartar los ojos de los de él, que la atrapaban con un brillo provocativo. Sus íntimas palabras la hipnotizaban. Ella solo había pretendido bromear, pero en aquel momento, las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo estaban ardiendo y se derretían bajo el calor de Edward.

–Debe resultarte difícil. Supongo que por eso llega un momento que te echas atrás. Como conmigo –comentó Edward, con gesto especulativo.

Bella sentía tal calor que no pudo articular palabra. Y Edward tenía razón.

–Quizá necesites más experiencia para superarlo –añadió él.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–No soy inexperta –dijo con vehemencia. Y sobre todo, no pensaba practicar tonteando con él.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

–¿Ah, no?

–He tenido novios –dijo ella, con gesto digno. Un par de idiotas, de hecho.

–Sí, pero nunca has estado conmigo.

–Y supongo que eres increíble –dijo Bella en tono de total escepticismo, lo que fue todo un mérito, dado que sus hormonas lo único que querían que dijera era: «Sí, seguro que eres increíble».

Edward continuó mirándola intensamente.

–Tendrás que comprobarlo tú misma.

–Eres insoportable –dijo Bella, recuperando el desparpajo, más decidida que nunca a bajarle los humos–. ¿Por qué iba a querer acostarme con un hombre que ha estado con casi todas las mujeres de la ciudad?

–No exageres –protestó él–. No hay ningún mal en compartir el amor. Si tienes demasiado sexo con una sola mujer, esta empieza a imaginarse cosas. Es mejor tener relaciones con muchas. Más seguro.

–Sobre todo seguro –dijo Bella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al menos, no negaba que era un donjuán.

Edward alargó la mano y le acarició el brazo, haciendo que saltaran chispas en cada milímetro de su piel. Y él lo intuyo. Era demasiado evidente como para negarlo, así que Bella no se tomó la molestia.

–Esto es pura lujuria –dijo, dando media vuelta y abriendo el congelador para sacar hielo.

–¿Y qué? –preguntó él con calma–. Vale la pena explorarlo.

–Aunque reconozca que hay química entre nosotros, no sé si estoy dispuesta a alimentar tu desmesurado ego.

–Siempre te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado la oferta.

–O de aceptarla.

–Si cualquier situación puede tener un mal resultado –dijo Edward, sonriendo con picardía–, ¿por qué no disfrutar del momento?

–¿Solo un momento? –preguntó Bella, obligándose a ignorar la reacción de su cuerpo a la mirada de Edward–. ¿En singular? ¿Qué quieres: un chute de orgasmo?

–No debes preocuparte. Cuidaré de ti.

–No necesito que nadie cuide de mí –dijo Bella, airada.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Edward, inclinándose hacia ella y observándola–. Puede que no. Pero intuyo que no dejas de pensar en el beso de antes –antes de que Bella protestara, le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla–. Lo veo en tus ojos. Y a mí me pasa lo mismo. Quiero volver a besarte.

–Edward...

–Acepto que me rechaces por ahora –continuó este, irguiéndose–. Pero no niegues que me deseas.

–Hacía tiempo que no besaba a nadie –dijo Bella, a modo de justificación.

–Estabas tan interesada como yo –la contradijo Edward–. Pero en la vida apuestas a todo o nada. Y mientras que yo voy a por todas, tú has optado por nada.

–¿Alguna vez te has quedado con nada?

–Ahora mismo.

–¿Y podrás soportarlo? –bromeó Bella, riendo a la vez que le sujetaba la muñeca a Edward como si fuera a tomarle el pulso para ver si le fallaba.

–Eso espero –dijo él, poniendo la mano sobre la de ella–. Pero necesito cuidados intensivos.

–Pues no esperes que te los dé yo –dijo ella, manteniendo el tono de broma.

–¿Qué el orgasmo fue tan decepcionante?

Bella intentó no sonrojarse.

–¿Es eso lo único que buscas, el placer del instante?

–No niego que es una prioridad –Edward llevó la mano de Bella a su pecho y continuó–: Me gustas. ¿Puedes ser tan sincera como yo?

Bella no pudo contestar porque estaba fascinada por el latido del corazón de Edward bajo su mano. Pero aunque el orgasmo pudiera ser maravilloso, ella sabía bien que el instante después no siempre lo era. Cerró el puño y liberó su mano.

–No tengo por qué someterme a un examen.

–Eres una cobarde. ¿Qué hay de malo en pasarlo bien?

En esa ocasión, Bella contestó con toda sinceridad:

–No es malo. Solo inconveniente.

–Creo que tienes que revaluar tus prioridades.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

–Al contrario, cada vez las tengo más claras.

Y ninguna distracción pasajera, por más tentadora que fuera, iba a desviarla de su objetivo.

La noche siguiente, Edward observó a Bella entrar en el bar, que estaba vacío porque todavía no había abierto. Caminaba con paso decidido y una expresión que parecía decir «cuidado con provocarme».

Edward sonrió, porque eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer, aunque sabía que debía actuar con cautela. Jamás un beso lo había excitado como el de la noche anterior, ni lo había mantenido despierto y duro como el acero. Nunca una cacería le había resultado tan apasionante. Quizá porque era una situación en la que no se había encontrado tampoco hasta ese momento.

Observó atentamente a Bella para ver cómo reaccionaba al verlo, y su gesto impasible le dio más información que cualquier expresión de sorpresa o desagrado. Que tuviera que esforzarse tanto para disimular solo podía significar que la emoción que sentía era igualmente fuerte. Como le sucedía a él, con la diferencia de que no tenía la menor intención de ocultarlo. A Edward le gustaba pasarlo bien y ser directo.

–Hola, cariño –la saludó, confiando en hacerla reaccionar.

Bella esperó a llegar a la barra para contestar.

–¿Te has olvidado de mi nombre? Soy Bella –dijo con sorna–. Desconfío de los nombres que usan expresiones cariñosas. Sospecho que es porque no recuerdan el nombre de la mujer con la que están –dijo ella, pasando al otro lado de la barra –al ver la sonrisa de Edward, añadió–: Te ha pasado en más de una ocasión, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón, pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, y se limitó a observar, desilusionado, cómo el trasero de Bella, enfundado en unos ceñidos vaqueros, desaparecía tras el delantal.

–Todavía no hemos abierto, así que no puedo servirte nada –dijo ella.

–Da lo mismo –dijo Edward, indicando un vaso a medias–. Me ha atendido tu jefe. He venido para hablar con él de la fiesta. ¿Te va bien el sábado de dentro de quince días?

Bella se mordisqueó el labio y frunció el ceño.

–Tengo que hablar con Tyler. Esa noche trabajo.

–Ya está arreglado. Vendrás como invitada, no como camarera –al ver que Bella mantenía el gesto contrariado, Edward añadió–: ¿No vas a tomarte una noche libre por tu mejor amiga?

–Claro que sí.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

–Que no tendrías por qué haberlo resuelto tú –dijo Bella, clavando sus ojos chocolates en él con una frialdad que Edward empezaba a encontrar frustrante.

¿Qué le molestaba? ¿Qué se hubiera entrometido?

–Lo he hecho por ayudar –dijo con sinceridad–. Quería que a tu jefe le quedara claro que esa noche no podía contar contigo, y que si para ello tenía que contratar personal extra, yo estaba dispuesto a pagar.

–¡Qué encanto! –se burló Bella, pero de pronto pareció más preocupada que molesta y continuó–: Estando tan cerca de las Navidades, vas a tener que darte

prisa para que los invitados se reserven esa noche.

–De eso no te preocupes.

Edward sabía que la gente aparecía allí donde había comida y bebida gratis.

–Tendrás que preparar las invitaciones –añadió Bella, colocando sobre la barra una bandeja del friegaplatos y poniéndose a vaciarla.

Edward sonrió. Tanta eficiencia solo podía significar que estaba nerviosa.

–¿No basta con que envíe un mensaje de texto?

–¿Quieres que venga cualquiera y se beba el bar? –preguntó Bella, mirándolo fijamente–. Como mínimo, tienes que hacer una lista de invitados y dejarla en la puerta para restringir la entrada. Pero lo mejor sería que hicieras invitaciones formales.

–Está bien –dijo Edward, como si las sugerencias de Bella fueran órdenes–. ¿Personalizadas?

–Claro.

–¿Y no podrías hacerlas tú? –propuso Edward–. Sacas muy buenas fotografías.

Bella se dio medio vuelta para seguir colocando los vasos en el estante.

–No tengo tiempo. Puedo sugerirte la lista de invitados, pero tú tienes que hacer el resto.

–Está bien –dijo Edward con un suspiro–. ¿Te parece adecuado que mande tarjetas con ribete dorado?

Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Alice preferiría algo más original.

–Tendré que pensarlo mejor –dijo Edward con fingido tono de resignación.

Bella lo observó con suspicacia hasta que alzó la mirada por encima de su hombro y sonrió a alguien a su espalda.

–Qué bien que hayas venido, Brady. Ya está todo listo.

–Sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo el hombre alto que acababa de entrar, guiñándole un ojo–. Pero te falta la música.

Pasó al otro lado de la barra y comenzó a sonar el ritmo repetitivo de un bajo.

Edward observó a Bella moverse instintivamente al tempo de la música. Su sensualidad natural y su airada determinación lo estaban matando. Pero no sentía que estuviera haciendo ningún progreso.

El bar se fue llenando y pudo ver que los clientes observaban a Bella igual que lo hacía él.

Brady y ella hacían una buena pareja. Con una camiseta de tirantes, que dejaban a la vista los tatuajes de sus brazos, Brady era alto y estaba bronceado, al contrario que Bella, que era menuda y tenía la piel clara. Se notaba que lo pasaban bien trabajando juntos, y Bella imitaba con habilidad a su maestro en la elaboración de los cócteles.

–Eres casi tan buena como él –dijo Edward a Bella cuando se acercó a su lado de la barra.

En lugar de negarlo con una falsa modestia, contestó:

–Dame una semana y lo superaré.

Edward sonrió al confirmar que quería ser la mejor.

–La aprendiz quiere ganar al maestro, pero no pienso consentirlo –dijo

Brady, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Edward se tensó al instante al ver que la tocaba, y se preguntó de dónde habrían salido unos celos que desconocía ser capaz de sentir.

–Sabes que ese día llegará –dijo ella, liberándose del brazo con la misma facilidad con la que mantenía a los clientes a raya–. Por eso tienes miedo.

Brady y Edward rieron mientras ella iba a atender a otro cliente.

–¿Le estás enseñando? –preguntó Edward.

–Sí. Aprende muy rápido. Se concentra, tiene buena actitud y practica cuanto puede. Por eso consiguió el trabajo.

–¿Y por qué quiere trabajar aquí?

–Porque es el bar más exitoso de la ciudad. La clientela es fiel y bebe abundantemente, así que ganamos bien. Con su físico y su habilidad, se ha hecho muy popular.

–¿Por qué la ayudas? ¿No te sientes amenazado por ella?

Brady rio.

–¿No preferirías trabajar con ella que con un tío? –preguntó, sonriendo con sorna–. Trabajamos bien juntos. Algunos clientes prefieren mirarla a ella y otros a mí. La competencia es buena para el negocio –concluyó. Y continuó trabajando.

Edward recordó que Bella había mencionado que necesitaba dinero y que ganaba más en el bar que de becaria. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabía de ella. La chica que sus padres desaprobaban había acabado ganando todos los premios académicos del colegio. Si Alice había decidido ir a la universidad, había sido por ella. Así que lo lógico era que también en la universidad le fuera bien. Por eso no tenía sentido que no estuviera becada por un bufete. Algo no encajaba, pero ¿qué?

Bella hubiera preferido que Edward se fuera. Había pasado la noche pensando en él y nada más entrar en el bar era la primera persona que veía. Aunque intentara ignorarlo, sentía sus ojos clavados en ella mientras limpiaba las mesas.

Sabía que había reaccionado con demasiada acritud al saber que le había cancelado una noche de trabajo, pero lo cierto era que no podía permitirse perder un día.

Volvió tras la barra y comenzó a cortar limones.

–No solías vestirte tan discreta –comentó él.

Bella sintió que la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. ¿Edward recordaba su vestuario del pasado? Ya no tenía tiempo para inventarse atuendos excéntricos.

–Las circunstancias obligan –se limitó a decir.

–¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer? –preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

–No he dormido bien.

–Yo tampoco. No he dejado de mirar tu fotografía.

Bella hizo una pausa con la mirada fija en el cuchillo. No podía permitirse mirarlo a los ojos.

–No quiero saber qué estás haciendo con mi foto.

–Nunca te había mirado de esa manera.

–Me lo imagino. Solo desde que me has visto en biquini.

–Si te digo la verdad, casi me alegro de que no haya pasado antes. Por aquel entonces no habrías estado preparada para mí.

–Tampoco lo estoy ahora –dijo Bella, dejando el cuchillo bruscamente en la tabla.

–Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Bella notó el teléfono vibrando contra el muslo. Lo sacó y frunció el ceño. No era un mensaje, sino un aviso del calendario. ¡No!

–¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida –dijo Edward.

Bella intentó sonreír pero no logró ocultar su angustia. ¿Cómo podía haber cometido tal error? Solo era explicable porque llevaba veinticuatro horas distraída. Tanto, que había aceptado aquella mañana un doble turno en el café sin haber revisado antes su agenda porque había pensado que era mejor estar ocupada para ahuyentar perturbadores pensamientos relacionados con Edward.

La consecuencia era que se había olvidado del trabajo que tenía que presentar al día siguiente y apenas lo había empezado. Con la documentación necesaria, sabía que podía hacer algo en unas horas, pero eso no era bastante para ella. Estaba decidida a recuperar la matrícula de honor. Quería tener su vida bajo control, no podía permitirse más distracciones, y menos la que Edward representaba.

Tomando aire, dijo:

–Nada que no pueda resolver –y preparó las bebidas que había pedido un grupo de chicas.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó él, mirándola fijamente y actuando como si no notara que todas las mujeres del local estaban pendientes de él.

Bella asintió, esquivando su mirada para dominar su irritación. Su presencia solo contribuía a aumentar su estrés.

Edward puso las palmas de las manos sobre la barra e, inclinándose hacia adelante, dijo:

–¿Bella?

El tono de preocupación que usó no contribuyó a calmarla, y las manos le temblaron.

–Necesito concentrarme –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa–. Ya hablaremos de la fiesta más tarde.

–De acuerdo –dijo él.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa que habría vencido la resistencia de Bella de no haber evitado mirarlo. Por contra, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando tuvo las bebidas listas, las llevó a la mesa en la que esperaban las chicas.

–¿Lo conoces? –preguntó una de ellas a Bella–. ¿Está soltero?

–Siempre –dijo Bella sin titubear. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Edward no se había movido y que esbozaba una leve sonrisa. No era justo que la alterara de aquella manera. Se volvió hacia las mujeres–. Pero le encanta tontear.

Y seguro que le encantaría tener a tres mujer a la vez. Quizá si lo veía marcharse con aquel trío, se le pasaría la estúpida fijación adolescente que tenía con él y podría concentrarse en su trabajo para la universidad.

Una de las chicas fue a hablar con Edward y, aunque Bella intentó no prestarles atención, se dio cuenta de que en pocos minutos Edward se unía a las demás en la mesa. A partir de ese momento, Bella le pidió a Brady que los

atendiera.

El bar se fue llenando de gente y Bella estuvo demasiado ocupada como para seguir pendiente de las risas y la animada charla procedente de la mesa, así como de los esfuerzos que Edward hacía para captar su atención cuando pasaba cerca de ellos.

–Brady, si no te importa, voy a tomarme un descanso –dijo en cierto momento.

–Muy bien. Eric y yo podemos ocuparnos –contestó este.

Bella sacó su pesado portátil de la mochila y se fue al rincón en el que había estado con Edward la noche anterior. Cuando lo encendió y vio el documento, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Aunque había elaborado una lista de los casos, no tenía ninguna copia, ni los había leído del todo. ¿Qué biblioteca iba a encontrar abierta a medianoche? Ni siquiera podría buscarlos en Internet, puesto que en su piso no tenía conexión porque era demasiado cara.

La única solución era ir a un cibercafé, pero ¿cómo iba a bajarse quince documentos?

Había conseguido escribir un párrafo cuando Tyler fue en su busca.

–No puedes estudiar aquí. Esto es un bar, no una biblioteca –masculló.

–Estoy en el descanso –saltó Bella, irritada–. ¿Acaso no puedo leer?

–Aquí, no –contestó Tyler, malhumorado.

Bella notó, horrorizada, que se le humedecían los ojos. Cerró el ordenador y se puso en pie. Trabajar en el callejón trasero no iba a resultar inspirador, pero tenía que hacer lo que fuera para no volver a arruinar su vida. Y al día siguiente tenía un turno extra en el café.

Aun sabiendo que solo le quedaban unos minutos, se sentó en las escaleras de la puerta trasera del local y empezó a escribir.

–¿Tienes que entregar un trabajo? –oyó que le preguntaba Edward.

Bella sintió que se estrechaba el nudo que sentía en el estómago.

–Sí –dijo, sin mirarlo–. Debo que entregarlo mañana y no tengo la jurisprudencia que necesito.

–¿Mañana? –preguntó Edward, sorprendido.

Bella no necesitaba que le recordara que era una empresa prácticamente imposible.

–Sí. Y, si no te importa, tengo que leer.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de descanso?

–Veinte minutos.

–Aquí es imposible que te concentres –dijo Edward. Desde el interior llegaba el sonido machacón de la música y había un contenedor de cristal al que los camareros tiraban botellas regularmente.

–Puedo concentrarme en cualquier parte.

–¿Y escribir un trabajo? Puede que seas muy lista, Bella, pero no eres una maga. ¿Cómo es que no tienes la jurisprudencia que necesitas?

–He hecho un turno extra en el café y he olvidado que tenía que presentar el trabajo.

–Estás demasiado ocupada.

–Así es, por eso tengo que hacerlo ahora –dijo ella, insinuando que la dejara tranquila.

Pero Edward se limitó a mirarla y a decir en tono pensativo.

–En mi casa tengo acceso a toda la documentación legal, incluidas las bases de datos de pago.

Es decir, Bella tendría a su disposición todo lo que necesitaba para poder hacer su trabajo. Tras una pausa, Edward añadió:

–Pídele a Brady que te haga el último turno. Sabes que te lo debe. Después de todo, tú has hecho toda la preparación inicial. Puedes venir a casa conmigo y trabajar toda la noche –se acercó a ella antes de añadir–. Además, puedo ayudarte.

Bella se cruzó de brazos como si con ello pudiera frenar las palpitaciones de su corazón, y se puso en pie.

–No es un trabajo de derecho familiar –dijo con calma, para controlar el impulso de echarse a sus pies en agradecimiento.

–También estudié comercial. Tú no eres la única lista. Saqué unos cuantos sobresalientes.

Por supuesto. Edward era perfecto.

–No puedo hacer trampa.

–Ni la vas a hacer –Edward resopló antes de ponerle las manos sobre los hombros y añadir en tono firme–: Escucha, no voy a escribirlo por ti. Solo voy a servirte de biblioteca.

Bella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, diciéndose que no había visto nunca un bibliotecario tan guapo.

Edward rio.

–Trabajé en la biblioteca de la facultad, así que se me dan muy bien las búsquedas.

–¡Cómo vas a haber trabajado de bibliotecario! –dijo ella con incredulidad.

–Bueno, de ayudante –admitió Edward con una humildad que combinada con su encanto se convertía en un arma letal–. Era un fantástico puesto para conocer a chicas y conseguir sus datos personales– añadió con un guiño del ojo.

–Así que abusaste de tu posición –dijo Bella. Y al ponerse en pie estuvo a punto de tropezarse en el último peldaño y caer sobre Edward.

–Deja de atacarme y acepta mi ayuda –dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza. Al ver que Bella lo miraba con suspicacia, insistió–: Te estoy ofreciendo un sitio para trabajar y acceso a Internet.

A Bella no le gustaba necesitar ayuda de nadie y menos de Edward cuando la ofrecía en aquel tono tan forzadamente inocente.

–Te lo agradezco –dijo precipitadamente–, pero no quiero molestarte.

–No es ninguna molestia –dijo Edward, soltándola y dando media vuelta hacia la salida del callejón–. Y prometo no molestarte yo a ti.

Edward no tenía que hacer nada para molestarla. Su mera existencia ya la alteraba suficientemente. Pero Bella tenía que escribir un trabajo.

–Relájate y termina el turno –dijo él, precediéndola al interior del local–. Tendrás toda la documentación que necesites y toda la noche para escribir.

Dadas las circunstancias, lo que le preocupaba a Bella era que no fuera precisamente escribir a lo que quisiera dedicar toda la noche.

Bella volvió al trabajo, pero no pudo evitar observar a Edward de reojo cuando

este volvió a la mesa con las tres mujeres. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron dos amigos de él, y Edward los presentó al grupo. A partir de ese momento pareció distraerse de la conversación, y cada vez que Bella miraba en su dirección, lo descubría observándola.

Ni siquiera necesitaba dedicarle unas de sus sugerentes sonrisas para que Bella lo encontrara irresistible. Era el hombre más guapo que conocía, y por mucho que estuviera preocupada con la universidad o que supiera que él tonteaba con todas, no podía dejar de desearlo.

¿Le habría ofrecido Edward ayuda para llevársela a la cama? Quizá sí. Pero lo importante era que ella estaba decidida a impedirlo.

Consiguió marcharse cuando estaban a punto de dar la una. Para entonces, los amigos de Edward y las mujeres se habían ido, mientras que él, que llevaba ya horas bebiendo solo agua, la estaba esperando.

–Así que tu casa está cerca –dijo Bella, al llegar junto a él a la vez que se cargaba la pesada mochila a la espalda. Necesitaba mantener la conversación en un terreno neutro en lugar de hacer lo que más le apetecía: acurrucarse contra él y dejar que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Edward se limitó a asentir. Efectivamente, su casa estaba prácticamente al final de la calle, a la vuelta de la esquina, en una pequeña calle de casas antiguas que habían sido renovadas, cada una a su estilo, pero todas con un gusto exquisito. Debían valer una fortuna.

–¿Por qué vives aquí? –preguntó Bella, refiriéndose a un barrio alternativo y bohemio, en lugar de una de las exclusivas urbanizaciones que Edward podría haber elegido.

–Me gusta la atmósfera. Además, es céntrico y hay muchos restaurantes.

–¿No cocinas?

–Raramente.

Bella esperó a que Edward abriera la puerta, temiendo haber cometido un error. Le costaba creer que fuera a poder concentrarse teniéndolo al lado.

–Permite que te la enseñe –dijo Edward, ya en el vestíbulo de suelo de madera.

–No hace falta –dijo Bella. Estaba arrepentida. Debía haber escrito cualquier cosa para salir del paso usando los libros de texto que tenía en su piso.

–Claro que sí. Si no la ves ahora, sentirás curiosidad y no podrás concentrarte.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

–¿Lo dices porque todas las mujeres sienten curiosidad por ver tu dormitorio?

–Exactamente –dijo él–. La cocina y el comedor están en este lado.

Fueron hacia el fondo de la casa, que daba a un jardín que la oscuridad impedía ver. Aunque Edward no cocinara, tenía una cocina perfectamente equipada.

–El servicio de invitados está por aquí –Edward la rozó al pasar a su lado para abrir una puerta que quedaba enfrente–. Hay dos habitaciones más. Una es mi despacho; la otra, una biblioteca y lugar de trabajo de mi ayudante –añadió, abriendo las correspondientes puertas.

Bella entró en la que había descrito como biblioteca.

–Tienes una sección completa dedicada a libros para niños –comentó,

sorprendida.

–Trabajo con niños –dijo Edward a modo de explicación.

A Bella le hizo gracia el orden que reinaba en los estantes y concluyó que Edward no había bromeado al mencionar su trabajo como ayudante de biblioteca. Sacó uno de los libros y lo abrió. En la primera página, con letra infantil, estaba escrito «Edward Cullen».

–Este fue uno de mis favoritos durante años –comentó ella, sonriendo. Edward lo tomó de sus manos–. ¿Lloraste al terminarlo? –Edward sonrió, pero no contestó–. Yo, todas las veces. ¿Qué pasa, no quieres admitir que eres un sensiblero? –bromeó.

–No lo soy –dijo Edward–. Solo los conservo porque hace que los niños se sientan más cómodos.

–Pero son tus libros –y los niños a los que Edward se refería en tono impersonal, le importaban lo bastante como para colgar sus dibujos en la pared, evidentemente.

Edward suspiró.

–Me gusta leer.

–¿Y te gustan los niños?

–A veces –dijo Edward. Y, al tiempo que devolvía el libro a la estantería, se apresuró a añadir –: Pero no pienso tener hijos. Ya hay por ahí demasiados, traumatizados por padres mezquinos.

–¿Crees que tú lo eres?

–Sin duda –al ver que Bella sonreía, Edward añadió–: Siempre he pensado que uno aprende de sus padres, y los míos no fueron el mejor ejemplo.

–Pero al menos sabes lo que no hay que hacer.

–Nunca es tan sencillo. En mi despacho veo familias disfuncionales a diario. Y ahora... –Edward salió de la habitación–, mi dormitorio.

Al ver que Bella titubeaba, dijo:

–No te preocupes, no voy a asaltarte.

Bella entró. Edward tenía la cama más grande que había visto en su vida.

–¿Por qué es tan alta? –preguntó.

–Porque soy alto.

–Debe ser peligroso caerse de ella –dijo Bella, pensando que, sentada, no llegaría con los pies al suelo–. Parece una cama del Olimpo.

Aparte de la gigantesca cama, la habitación estaba desnuda.

–Me alegra saber que te hago pensar en los dioses griegos.

No era justo que empezara a bromear cuando a ella le quedaba una noche de trabajo por delante. Pero no pudo evitar tensar la cuerda.

–¿Y qué te inspiro yo?

Edward miró hacia la cama.

–Mejor no te lo digo.

–¿Te da vergüenza? –bromeó Bella.

–No quiero avergonzarte a ti, que es distinto.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

–Después de haberte mandado una foto practicante desnuda, dudo que puedas avergonzarme.

–Pero solo era una imagen. No podía tocarte.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al imaginar cómo y dónde fantaseaba Edward que la tocaba. Notó que se ruborizaba al instante.

–Se ve que te gusta provocar con la palabra. Supongo que lo necesitas como válvula de escape de una vida que has planificado al milímetro.

–No hay nada malo en querer tener seguridad económica –dijo ella a la defensiva.

–Me sorprende que te importe tanto la seguridad –Edward se inclinó hacia ella–. Me temo que yo no puedo dártela. De hecho, no estás segura a mi lado.

–¿Y has esperado a decírmelo cuando estoy a solas contigo en tu casa...? –Bella sabía que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

–Y de noche.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia el bonito diseño que bordeaba la parte baja del papel de la pared.

–¿Compraste la casa decorada? –dijo, cambiando de tema.

–No, la diseñé yo –dijo Edward.

–Pero pensabas en las mujeres que la ocuparían.

–No, pensaba en la cabaña que tenía de pequeño en un árbol. ¿La recuerdas?

Bella la recordaba perfectamente. Alice y ella tenían prohibido subir.

–Este dormitorio me da la misma sensación de libertad –continuó Edward–. Y, para que te enteres, aquí no duerme ninguna mujer.

–¿Porque dedicas otro dormitorio a tus sesiones de seducción? –preguntó Bella, incrédula–. ¿Uno con preservativos y juguetes eróticos?

–No necesito juguetes –se vanaglorió él con una media sonrisa–. Y ya has visto que no hay más dormitorios.

–¿Quieres decir que eres célibe? –peguntó Bella, fingiéndose sorprendida.

–No. Prefiero ir yo a su casa. Así puedo escaparme más fácilmente por la mañana.

–¡Mira que eres malo! –dijo ella sin poder contener la risa.

–Al contrario, soy bueno. Las mujeres tienden a estar más relajadas en su propio medio.

–¿Aguantas hasta la mañana o sueles escaparte por la noche a hurtadillas?

–Jamás –dijo Edward, dando un paso hacia ella–. No hay nada como el sexo matutino.

Luego las dejo recuperándose.

–Y soñando con un nuevo encuentro que nunca tendrá lugar –dijo Bella, esforzándose por mantener el tono cínico en lugar de aceptar que estaba deseando besarlo y amanecer en su cama.

–¿Por qué estropear un bonito recuerdo? –Edward sonrió–. Una noche es bastante. Dos empieza a ser un problema.

Bella pensó que para ella lo sería desde la primera. Su única noche con alguien había sido seguida de un espantoso día.

–Y ahora –dijo él, aproximándose tanto que Bella apenas podía respirar–, ponte a trabajar en el despacho o en la biblioteca. Mientras lees, yo reuniré la jurisprudencia que necesitas.

Bella suspiró, jurándose que no estaba desilusionada porque no la hubiera besado, y lo siguió al despacho.

La única razón por la que Edward se había ofrecido a ayudar a Bella era carnal, pero una vez la tuvo en su casa, se arrepintió. Su olor, mezcla de dulzor y de la acidez del limón, lo torturaba.

Encendió el ordenador moviéndose con deliberada parsimonia porque lo que quería hacer era tomar a Bella, colocarla sobre el escritorio y besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo. En el despacho, en la cama, en la cocina, en cualquier parte. Tenía la inquietante sospecha de que, si no la poseía, su espíritu poblaría su casa como un fantasma.

Pero estaba claro que ella esperaba que pasara a la acción, Su fama de playboy lo precedía, y aunque estaba seguro de que podría convencerla, no quería ser tan predecible ni que Bella pensara que lo conocía. Porque no era cierto. Entre otras cosas, no era tan superficial como ella pensaba. Así que reprimió sus instintos y se concentró en la búsqueda.

En cuanto leyó la lista que le dio Bella, supo que tardaría poco en encontrar lo que necesitaba. Ella ya había sacado el libro de texto y estaba tomando notas. Sonrió para sí al ver lo cómoda y relajada que parecía con el pelo recogido en una coleta y el lápiz en la

mano. Era evidente que leer y estudiar era lo que le salía naturalmente.

–¿De verdad te gusta el derecho corporativo o lo que te interesa es ganar mucho dinero? –no pudo resistirse a preguntar Edward cuando había leído la mitad de la lista.

Bella lo miró un segundo antes de volver la atención a la lectura.

–Me gusta. Me parece retador y me encanta el proceso negociador.

Edward asintió, pero tenía la sensación de que había algo más que Bella se guardaba para sí.

–¿Te parece que soy superficial? –preguntó Bella, mirándolo en esa ocasión con inseguridad.

–No –respondió él–. Cada uno tiene distintas motivaciones y gustos –Bella asintió, pero no amplió la información. Entonces Edward preguntó–: ¿Por qué trabajas tanto? ¿No tienes una beca?

–Ya no.

–¿Por qué no?

Bella tomó aire. No era algo que soliera contar, pero quizá le serviría para no dejarse distraer por Edward.

–Suspendí.

Edward dejó de teclear y giró la silla hacia Bella.

–¿Por fin suspendiste un examen? No te preocupes, a todo el mundo le pasa alguna vez.

–No fue uno, sino todos los finales del año pasado.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Edward, sorprendido. Al ver que Bella no respondía, volvió a preguntar–: ¿Le pasó algo a tu familia? ¿Tuviste problemas de salud?

Bella desvió la mirada y la volvió al papel.

–No se trató de nada dramático, sino de algo bochornoso.

–¿Qué pasó?

Bella no quería hablar de ello, pero una vez más, pensó que podía contribuir a enfriar cualquier tentación.

–Conocí a un hombre y pensé que era «él» –se ruborizó como siempre que recordaba lo ingenua que había sido–. Pero me equivoqué. Rompió conmigo dos días antes de los exámenes y yo... no supe reponerme.

–¡Qué desconsiderado!

–Así es. Pero la idiota fui yo.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque salí y me emborraché.

–Vaya... –dijo Edward, pensativo–. ¿Y pasó algo malo?

–No muy malo, pero tampoco bueno –Bella miró a Edward a los ojos–. Al menos, he aprendido de mis errores.

No podía culpar a nadie de haberse quedado en la cama llorando antes de salir y emborracharse. Solo ella era responsable de haber vuelto a casa con un tipo que había conocido en un bar, y de haberse levantado la mañana de los exámenes con la boca seca, el estómago revuelto e incapaz de recordar el nombre de la persona que estaba con ella en la cama.

No había llegado al primer el examen, el segundo se limitó a entregarlo firmado y el tercero, aunque empezado, lo había dejado a medias.

Su supervisor la llamó cuando llegaron lo que para él eran unos incomprensibles resultados, y la animó a pedir un justificante médico explicando que estaba indispuesta. Pero ella se sentía responsable y no quiso hacer trampa. Ya había disfrutado de becas del estado durante suficientes años, y desde ese momento se pagaría el resto de los estudios. Por eso lo que más le importaba en el mundo era conseguir estabilidad económica. Y si para ello tenía que tardar más en acabar porque tenía que trabajar, lo haría.

–¿Qué lección has aprendido?

–Que no puedo permitir que nada ni nadie interfiera en mis estudios. Y menos un hombre.

–¿Por eso no quieres ninguna relación?

–Así es –dijo ella, negándose a pensar en las otras razones–. Trabajo todas las noches y los fines de semana, y además acudo a clase. Así que no tengo tiempo para nada más.

–Una mala experiencia no puede marcarte para siempre.

–Me basta con que me dure dos años.

–Pero al menos tendrás vacaciones durante las Navidades –dijo Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

–En la universidad sí, pero no en el trabajo –era cuando ganaba más dinero porque hacía más turnos y los clientes se sentían generosos.

–Así que no tienes nada de tiempo libre. No puede ser fácil.

–Solo será por un tiempo.

–¿Cuánto te falta para terminar la carrera?

–A tiempo parcial, tres años. Eso, si hago los cursos de verano.

–¿Y no vas a poder ni ligar? –Edward la miró horrorizado–. Es terrible.

–El sexo no lo es todo –dijo Bella con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

–No hay vida sin a tener una vida muy triste –la advirtió Edward.

–Te equivocas. Voy a lograr lo que más deseo.

–Sin ayuda de nadie.

–Supongo que lo comprendes.

–No –dijo Edward. Y ante la mirada sorprendida de Bella, añadió–: No comprendo porque no puedes alcanzar un equilibrio, pero sospecho que eres una mujer de extremos.

–Tengo que concentrarme. Además, no me interesa el sexo casual –Bella carraspeó–. Y ahora mismo, tampoco una relación estable. Estoy demasiado ocupada.

–Así que todo o nada –masculló Edward.

–En este momento: nada.

Edward miró a Bella con gesto solemne.

–Está bien. Mensaje recibido, alto y claro –dijo. Y volvió a teclear en el ordenador, serio y concentrado.

Bella se quedó atónita. ¿Ya estaba? ¿Le decía que no quería un romance y a Edward le bastaba para desistir mientras ella seguía ardiendo de deseo? Había optado por la sinceridad, y Edward la había creído. Pero en lugar de sentirse aliviada, estaba desilusionada. ¿Dónde se había dejado el cerebro? ¿Se le habría derretido entre el bar y la casa de Edward?

Edward se levantó, recogió las páginas que había imprimido y se las puso delante, subrayadas y con notas de colores. Bella rio al darse cuenta de que parecía gustarle los objetos de papelería tanto como a ella.

–Es fundamental para escribir un trabajo –dijo él, guiñándole un ojo–. Voy a prepararte un café. Tú empieza a redactar.

Edward había dejado los documentos abiertos para que pudiera ir cortando y pegando citas literales. Incluso había abierto uno que había guardado a nombre de Bella junto con los demás documentos que había descargado.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Edward aparecía con una humeante taza de café y la dejaba en el escritorio, delante de Bella.

–Me voy a la cama. Hay más café preparado, fruta en un cuenco y chocolate en el frigorífico. Quédate cuanto quieras, y ni se te ocurra irte antes de que amanezca.

–Gracias –dijo Bella con voz ronca–. Te estoy muy agradecida.

Y cuando Edward se fue, se dio cuenta de que estaba aún más desilusionada.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla. Tenía toda la información que necesitaba. Solo debía leerla y ponerse a escribir. Sabía bien lo que los profesores esperaban de un buen trabajo. Pero el silencio de la casa le impedía concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar que estaba bajo el mismo techo que Edward y se imaginaba yendo a su dormitorio, metiéndose en su cama...

Veinte minutos más tarde y después de haber imprimido todos los documentos, decidió marcharse**.**

–¿Qué haces? –oyó que Edward le preguntaba cuando se acercaba de puntillas a la puerta.

Bella se volvió y, al verlo en calzoncillos, descalzo y con el torso desnudo, sintió un intenso calor interior.

–No puedo trabajar aquí –dijo con un patético hilo de voz.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y los bíceps se le marcaron. No era justo que tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto.

–Estabas yéndote a escondidas.

–No quería despertarte.

–¿Cómo piensas volver a casa?

–Andando.

–Son más de las dos.

–Siempre vuelvo del bar andando.

–Llévate mi coche

–Eres muy amable, pero no, gracias.

–¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar ayuda? –preguntó Edward, resoplando.

En lugar de contestar a esa pregunta, Bella explicó:

–No tengo carné.

Edward la miró boquiabierto.

–Todo el mundo sabe conducir. ¿Tu padre no te enseñó?

Su padre tampoco conducía desde que el accidente en la fábrica le había dejado medio cuerpo paralizado. Desde entonces, vivían de una modesta pensión en una casa húmeda, en un barrio feo y cada día más peligroso. Y dependía de ella que las circunstancias cambiaran.

–Lo habría hecho si tuviera coche –dijo bruscamente.

–Te llevo yo –dijo Edward, volviendo al dormitorio.

–No hace falta, de verdad –protestó Bella. Edward ya había hecho más que suficiente.

Edward volvió en vaqueros y con una camiseta en la mano.

–Es demasiado tarde y voy a llevarte a casa –dijo él con firmeza.

Bella rezó para que se pusiera la camiseta cuanto antes. Llevaba teniendo unas fantasías tan tórridas que temía volverse loca. Pero Edward interpretó su expresión de impaciencia erróneamente.

–No admito discusiones –dijo. Y ordenó–: Al coche.

Bella notó, horrorizada, que se le humedecían los ojos. Llevaba tiempo agotada y soportando un nivel de estrés excesivo, durmiendo poco... Pero no pensaba quejarse ni compartirlo con nadie. Y cuanto antes dejara de fantasear con Edward, antes podría concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Edward abrió la puerta del acompañante en tensión. Para ser alguien tan independiente, que Bella no supiera conducir resultaba increíble. Estaba pálida, y a Edward le preocupaba todo lo que le quedaba todavía por hacer.

Edward habría querido estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla. Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer. ¿Cómo podía haberle afectado tanto una fotografía?

Pero no era solo eso. La deseaba cada vez que abría la boca y le hablaba con severidad mientras que lo devoraba con la mirada. Estaba convencido de que, si algún día acababan acostándose, la experiencia sería inolvidable.

Pero a Bella no le interesaba el sexo casual y él era lo único que quería. La dejaría en casa aquella noche y al día siguiente buscaría otra amiguita con la que jugar. Aunque la idea lo dejara frío y la imagen de Bella ocupara su mente.

–En cuanto a la fiesta de Alice –dijo cuando esperaban en un semáforo–, si es demasiado para ti...

–No lo es –le interrumpió ella, esforzándose por sonreír–. Una vez escriba este trabajo estaré al día. Quiero ayudarte –indicó un edificio y añadió–: Es aquí, a la izquierda.

–No he tenido tiempo de planear nada –lo cierto era que Edward no había pensado en la fiesta en absoluto porque había dedicado cada minuto a fantasear con Bella.

–Todo irá bien. Contrata a un buen grupo de música, un DJ y un buen catering.

Edward encendió la luz interior para verle la cara.

–¿No te plantearías rebajar tus estándares por mí?

Bella palideció, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa.

–Lo siento, pero aspiró a alcanzar lo mejor.

Edward sonrió a pesar de sentirse desilusionado. Que lo rechazara sin titubear le hirió el orgullo. Había confiado en que le costara tanto como a él resistirse a la química que había entre ellos.

–No sé cómo darte las gracias –dijo Bella, asiendo el picaporte con una mirada que Edward quiso interpretar como deseo.

–A mí se me ocurren varias maneras –dijo él, sin poder resistirse a bromear.

–Solo piensas en una cosa, ¿verdad? –bromeó ella a su vez. Pero desvió la mirada y su expresión se veló.

Edward habría querido presionarla para quedar otro día, pero sabía que Bella se negaría, aduciendo que estaba ocupada. Así que la dejó y volvió a casa.

Pasó la noche en vela, inquieto y excitado. Saber que no iba a pasar nada entre ellos no disminuía su deseo. Cuando se levantó de madrugada y encendió el ordenador, siguió pensando en ella, en si habría terminado el trabajo, en si estaría ya en el café. Y se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir relajarse hasta saber cómo estaba.

Bella estaba segura de que si conseguía sobrevivir aquella noche, podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Se dio una ducha para espabilarse, pero en cuanto sus músculos se relajaron supo que había sido una mala idea, porque con el calor volvieron los pensamientos libidinosos.

Se sentó al ordenador a regañadientes. Le quedaban cuatro horas, así que más le valía concentrarse. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, trabajó con eficacia. Era una lectora rápida, capaz de asimilar y analizar los datos simultáneamente. Al sonar el despertador, a las ocho menos cuarto, estaba ya cerrando el documento.

Recogió y se apresuró a ir al café. Allí había conexión y pudo enviar el

documento. Se desperezó y el agotamiento la golpeó como una maza. Desafortunadamente, tenía que ponerse el delantal y empezar a preparar desayunos.

Dos horas más tarde, silenció el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolso para dejar de estar pendiente de las decenas de mensajes que estaba recibiendo. Edward había enviado las invitaciones a la misma hora que ella el trabajo de la universidad. Tenía que reconocer que le había impresionado el misterioso mensaje en blanco, sobre fondo negro, que había cubierto la pantalla. Por eso había pasado la mañana contestando mensajes y llamadas de gente que sentía curiosidad por conocer más detalles de la fiesta.

Así eran los Cullen. Elegantes, únicos y exquisitos. Bella respondió con honestidad que no sabía nada de la organización, pero que mantuvieran la convocatoria en secreto para que no llegara a oídos de Alice.

Cuando concluyó su turno, estaba tan agotada que casi se echó a llorar. Todavía le quedaba una hora en el autobús cruzando la ciudad, pero quizá le serviría para echar una cabezadita.

La última persona que esperaba encontrarse cuando salió del café era a Edward.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo, preguntándose si estaba tan cansada que alucinaba.

–He pensado que podía llevarte a casa en coche. Debes estar exhausta.

No. Edward era real, no un espejismo. Tan guapo y encantador que a Bella le dio rabia tener escrúpulos.

–No hace falta –el cansancio hacía aun más difícil controlar la reacción de su cuerpo ante la presencia de Edward y temía echarse en sus brazos.

–¿Has conseguido acabar el trabajo?

Bella asintió, gratamente sorprendida de que se acordara de preguntarlo.

–Gracias por venir, pero no voy a casa, sino a comer con mis padres.

–Aun así, te llevo.

–No, de verdad, puedo ir en autobús. Además, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? –preguntó Bella, resistiéndose a que Edward cuidara de ella.

–También yo me tomo un descanso para comer. ¿Te importaría dejar de decir que no a todo lo que te ofrezco?

Bella fue a protestar, pero el tono de frustración de Edward la contuvo. Quizá también él estaba cansado. De hecho, había enviado la invitación de madrugada, así que no debía haber dormido mucho.

–No tenías por qué haberte molestado –dijo cinco minutos más tarde, en la autopista que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

–No te preocupes, no te avergonzaré –Edward alargó el brazo y le apretó la rodilla a la vez que bromeaba–. No les diré que te gusta mandar fotos provocativas.

Bella consiguió reír, pero su incomodidad se acrecentaba a medida que se aproximaban al destino.

–¿Acaso tienes de verdad vergüenza? –preguntó él serio, intuyendo su inquietud–. ¿No quieres que vea tu casa?

–No es eso –dijo ella apresuradamente–. Pero no serías la primera persona que me mire con desprecio al ver mi barrio. Venimos de mundos diametralmente

opuestos. Y no te hagas el comprensivo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás acomplejada?

–¿Crees que es un complejo? A lo mejor es que soy suspicaz –Bella se revolvió en el asiento para mirarlo de frente–. Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa luchar contra los prejuicios. ¿Alguna vez has estado al otro lado de la barrera social? Las chicas pobres como yo solo servimos como entretenimiento de una noche.

Nunca como posibles esposas. Así la había tratado James. Al principio se había sentido atraído por su éxito académico, pero en cuanto supo de dónde procedía, salió huyendo.

–Todo lo que tú quieres de una mujer como yo es sexo –concluyó Bella.

–Todo lo que he querido de cualquier mujer es sexo, fueran cuales fueran sus orígenes familiares –precisó Edward.

Antes de continuar con su diatriba, Bella se paró a pensar en lo que Edward acababa de decir y acabó riéndose.

–De verdad –dijo él, guiñando un ojo–, ¿no crees que te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio? Estamos en el siglo XXI, no en la Inglaterra feudal.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–El sistema de clases sigue funcionando. Hay una subclase de la que tú no sabes nada.

–No seas tan condescendiente –dijo Edward–. Soy consciente del mundo en el que vivo. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de problemas que veo a diario en todos los estratos socioeconómicos. A veces los peores son los que más tienen.

–Sí, pero nunca has experimentado la angustia que puede provocar tener dificultades económicas.

–Eso es verdad, pero no significa que no pueda imaginarlo.

–O de que el salario y el esfuerzo no siempre van parejos –gruñó Bella. Era el caso de su madre, que trabajaba largas horas por una miseria. Por eso había insistido en que su hija estudiara. Por eso Bella quería trabajar para ayudar a sus padres.

–Bella, sé que esto puede sorprenderte, pero no soy ni tan ignorante ni tan insensible como crees.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Claro que no lo era.

–Discúlpame.

Oyó reír a Edward y sintió su mano frotándole el hombro brevemente.

–Te perdono porque sé que estás muy cansada.

Pero Bella no consiguió relajarse, y Edward tenía razón: le daba vergüenza que él viera su casa. Y le daba rabia no haber conseguido haber sacado ya a sus padres de allí.

–Basta con que me dejes en la puerta.

–Claro –dijo Edward con calma–. Deben estar muy impresionados con todo lo que trabajas.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio.

–No lo saben.

–¿Que trabajas en el bar y en el café o que no estás en la universidad a tiempo completo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Que he perdido la beca. Y no deben saberlo nunca –dijo, sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos.

Edward la miró largamente.

–¿Tanto te angustia que se enteren?

–Sí. Mira hacia adelante, por favor.

–Deberías decírselo –dijo Edward, volviendo la vista a la carretera.

–No puedo. Están tan orgullosos de mí...

–Lo comprenderían.

Bella no podía soportar la idea de decepcionarlos.

–No quiero que se preocupen. Ya tienen bastantes problemas.

Y tampoco quería que la humillaran los familiares y vecinos que se habían reído de ella cuando quiso seguir sus estudios y la acusaron de ser una snob, de creerse mejor que los demás.

Por eso ya no encajaba en aquel barrio. Pero tampoco en la universidad. Había tenido más oportunidades que otros y las había desperdiciado por un hombre que no pertenecía a su mundo. Y en la misma medida en que no permitiría que sus padres supieran que se había comportado como una estúpida, estaba decidida a que nada ni nadie se interfiriera entre ella y su futuro profesional.

–¿Cómo vas a volver a casa después de comer? –preguntó Edward cuando estaban a punto de llegar.

–Como siempre.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba viendo los grafitis de las bandas del barrio; los jardines desatendidos, los viejos columpios del parque, la basura que desbordaba las papeleras. Y estaba segura de que pensaba lo mismo que ella: que era un vecindario pobre e inseguro. Razón de más para que su determinación para sacar a sus padres de allí se robusteciera.

Cuando Edward tomó el sendero de acceso a la casa, vio a sus padres sentados en el porche. En cuanto el coche se detuvo, su madre se apresuró a acercarse y Edward la saludó con una irritante amabilidad. Bella la vio parpadear y caer al instante bajo el influjo de su encanto. Y, desolada, Bella oyó a Edward aceptar la invitación que le hizo para quedarse a comer.

Cuando Edward entró en la casa se quedó atónito. Pero no porque fuera modesta puesto que había visto muchas casas en peor estado que aquella, sino por la pared del vestíbulo en la que colgaban todos los diplomas y fotografías que certificaban los éxitos de bella, desde su primera competición de ortografía a los seis años. Comprobar que no había ninguna fotografía de ella jugando o con sus amigos le dio una idea de la presión a la que Bella estaba sometida. Aun así, le costaba creer que sus padres no fueran capaces de perdonar que, por una vez, hubiera fallado. Después de todo, era su única hija.

–Edward es abogado y da clases en la universidad –dijo Bells, entrando con su padre, que caminaba apoyándose en su brazo–. Me ha ayudado con los estudios este año –añadió, y miró a Edward para asegurarse de que no cometía el error de mencionar los cursos de verano, ya que se suponía que estaba de vacaciones.

–En realidad no necesita mi ayuda –dijo Edward, sonriendo–. Solo quiere que me sienta útil. Es un genio. Pero además, trabaja muchísimo.

Se esforzó en mantener una conversación fluida durante el almuerzo, dado

que Bella estaba extrañamente callada y nerviosa, y se preguntó si confiaba tan poco en su comportamiento como para temer que dijera algo que la perjudicara.

–Espero que no te haya molestado que me quedara –se disculpó cuando ya volvían en el coche–. Lo he pasado muy bien.

–No creo que haya estado al nivel de los restaurantes a los que sueles ir –dijo ella con brusquedad.

–Nunca había tomado una lechuga tan fresca –apuntó él. Y arrancó una sonrisa a Bella.

–¿Tu padre sufrió un accidente?

–Sí, hace años, en la fábrica. Tiene una pensión por enfermedad. Mamá trabaja el turno de noche en el supermercado local –Bella suspiró–. Ahora comprenderás por qué quiero conseguir un trabajo en una gran empresa. Quiero mudarlos a un sitio mejor.

Edward asintió.

–Lo comprendo –tras una pausa, dijo–: Te importa mucho la opinión de tus padres, ¿verdad?

–¿A ti no?

Edward rio quedamente.

–Hace tiempo que me da lo mismo.

–¿Y en el pasado sí?

–De pequeño quería la aprobación de mi padre –dijo Edward. Y volvió a soltar una se las sarcásticas risitas que usaba para ocultar sus sentimientos.

Pero Bella quería saber la verdad.

–¿Y ya no?

–Me gusta mi trabajo y lo hago bien. Lo que piense mi padre es irrelevante.

–¿Qué hizo?

–Nada.

–Edward, no soy idiota –insistió Bella, girándose hacia él.

–Ya lo conoces –dijo él con expresión sombría–. Cree que el dinero lo resuelve todo.

–¿Qué te hizo tanto daño?

Su ausencia. La nula atención que les dedicó a él y a Alice. Nunca tenía tiempo para ellos.

–Le pillé –dijo Edward, sorprendido de contarlo.

–¿Haciendo el qué?

–Traicionándonos –Edward miró a Bella de soslayo–. Le pedí que viniera a un debate cuando tenía quince años, pero dijo que tenía una reunión de trabajo muy importante. Cuando gané, fui corriendo a enseñarle la medalla –había acudido al despacho. Pero al llegar descubrió que la reunión era con una de las jóvenes abogadas del bufete–. Cuando llegué, encontré a una de sus colaboradoras arrodillada delante de él.

–Oh, Edward.

Su padre se había llevado el dedo a los labios, como si considerara a Edward suficientemente mayor y hombre como para guardar aquel sórdido secreto. Aquel día, los sueños de Edward y el respeto que sentía por su padre habían estallado en pedazos.

Tomó entonces la decisión de no ser nunca como él, ni de trabajar en su

bufete. Y para vengarse, eligió dedicarse a los niños pobres. Pero pronto descubrió que a su padre le daba igual lo que hiciera, que no le importaba lo suficiente como para sentirse afectado. No sentía verdadero amor por sus hijos, y por eso lo compensaba con dinero. Solo le importaban el poder y las mujeres, y mantener la apariencia de una familia perfecta.

–Pensé que mamá no lo sabía y que la estaba protegiendo –Edward había ocultado el secreto a su madre y a Alice aunque sentía que las traicionaba.

–Pero estabas equivocado –le ayudó Bella.

Edward asintió.

–En casa se celebra una barbacoa anual para el personal de su oficina. Y vi cómo mamá saludaba a aquella mujer con una exquisita cortesía, dejando claro sutilmente que aunque su marido tonteara con ella, jamás abandonaría a su esposa.

Su madre era tan egoísta como su padre. Sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesta asumir el inconveniente de que su marido le fuera infiel. El dinero y el estatus social eran más importantes que la verdad. Su principal preocupación era proyectar una imagen perfecta. Y en aquel momento, Edward decidió no participar en aquel juego, y alejarse lo más posible de su casa.

Miró a Bella. Era la primera persona a la que se lo contaba, y se arrepintió en cuanto vio que lo miraba con compasión.

–No pienso casarme nunca –dijo con firmeza–. Me niego a mentir como ellos.

–¿No crees que una relación duradera es posible?

–Para mí, no.

–¿No estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

–¿Para qué? Puedo tener todo lo que quiero –Edward sonrió, adoptando su habitual actitud frívola. Las mujeres con las que se relacionaba también conseguían lo que querían: buen sexo, cenas sofisticadas y mucha diversión. No tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse–. Me gusta mi trabajo, pasarlo bien y ser independiente. No me gustan las complicaciones.

–Si es lo que quieren las dos partes, supongo que no hay problema.

Edward miró a Bella de soslayo.

–Yo no quiero una relación. Solo pasarlo bien.

–Mensaje recibido con toda claridad –dijo Bella.

Edward se sentía desilusionado, cansado, resignado.

–¿Y qué pasa con la química que hay entre nosotros?

–Que no va a ninguna parte. Es una situación típica, ya sabes, el hermano mayor de una amiga...

–Y la mejor amiga de una hermana.

–¡Menudo cliché! –dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque fracasó al intentar forzar una sonrisa–. Hemos visto demasiadas películas. Y ya sabes: uno siempre quiere lo que no puede tener.

–Pero podemos ser amigos –dijo Edward, que no quería perder el contacto con ella.

–Por ahora, organizaremos la fiesta de Alice –se limitó a decir Bella.

¿Y luego no volverían a verse? Aunque Edward supiera que probablemente era lo mejor, no era lo que deseaba.

Apretó el volante con fuerza y continuaron el viaje en silencio.

Tras dejarla en la universidad, desde la que tendría que ir a trabajar al bar, decidió ir a casa de sus padres. No recordaba cuándo había ido por última vez. Pero confiaba en que sus padres no estuvieran.

–¡Hola! –saludó al llegar, por si acaso, al tiempo que desconectaba la alarma.

No recibió respuesta y subió las escaleras. Su dormitorio y el de Alice seguían tal y como los habían dejado. Estaban en un piso distinto al de sus padres, cada uno en un extremo del pasillo y separados por varias habitaciones de invitados. La distancia física era una metáfora de la emocional. Y aunque Alice y él habían estrechado vínculos con los años, el abismo entre sus padres y ellos había aumentado.

Estaba allí para buscar algo en el dormitorio de Alice.

Al ver las fotos y diplomas en casa de Bella, había recordado que durante un tiempo Alice había sacado cientos de fotografías. De hecho, sus padres habían convertido un cuarto de jugar en cuarto oscuro, intentado estimular aquella afición y alejarla de los chicos y de las discotecas. Aunque hacía tiempo que había sido reconvertido de nuevo en dormitorio, las cajas con fotografiáis seguían en el armario de Alice.

Edward se sentó en el suelo y su corazón se fue acelerando a medida que las revisaba. Bella era la modelo en casi todas ellas.

Aunque los cambios eran sutiles, Edward observó cómo sus pómulos se iban marcando y sus ojos chocolates, que inicialmente reflejaban resentimiento y desconfianza, iban adquiriendo un brillo de alegría.

A menudo, aparecía fotografiada con un libro en la mano. La mayoría habían sido tomadas mientras estaba distraída y resultaba preciosa. En las que posaba, se apreciaba lo bien que Alice y ella lo pasaban juntas. Algunas hicieron reír a Edward, que como se había ido a la universidad en cuanto cumplió diecisiete años, se había perdido aquel periodo de la vida de su hermana.

Salir de casa había sido un alivio, y por entonces era demasiado egoísta como para pensar en ella. Él había creído que Alice no sabía nada, pero estaba equivocado, como había descubierto más tarde. Todos se ocultaban tras una fachada de mentiras. Su padre dedicándose al trabajo, su madre a obras de caridad, su hermana convirtiéndose en una rebelde capaz de cualquier cosa por llamar la atención. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba a él que ser un playboy?

Se detuvo ante una foto de Bella vestida para la fiesta de graduación y se dijo que debía haber estado más atento. Bella posaba apoyada en un coche destartalado, aparcado en un jardín invadido por las malas hierbas. La dejó a un lado y continuó. Bella con un sombrero extravagante, Bella envuelta en una cortina, Bella con un excéntrico vestido... Todas ellas tenían algo en común: mostraban las creaciones de Bella, coloridas, personales, únicas. Con ellas parecía querer decir «esta soy yo; miradme».

¿Qué había sido de aquella mujer atrevida? ¿Por qué se había convertido en una sombra, siempre vestida de negro e intentando pasar desapercibida? ¿Qué había pasado con su alegría?

Edward contempló la fotografía que había apartado y esbozó una sonrisa. La que necesitaba una fiesta no era Alice, sino Bella.

Alice sacó a Edward de su ensimismamiento dándole un golpe en el hombro mientras descansaban, después de un partido, en el club de tenis.

–¿Por qué me pegas? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se frotaba el brazo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Alice a su vez.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que han pasado dos mujeres espectaculares y ni siquiera las has mirado. Aparte de que casi te gano el partido, lo que habría sido un acontecimiento histórico. ¿Estás enfermo?

–Estoy preocupado por un caso –dijo Edward. Y no mentía. Mike Newton había vuelto a faltar al colegio y no había acudido a su cita con el psicólogo–. ¿Has visto a Bella últimamente?

–¿A mi Bella? –Alice arrugó la nariz, enfatizando el posesivo–. Poco. ¿Por qué?

–Yo me la encontré el otro día –dijo Edward, interpretando como una buena señal que Bella no le hubiera mencionado lo de la fotografía.

–¿Dónde?

–En el bar donde trabaja.

–Trabaja todo el tiempo –dijo Alice con un suspiro.

Edward se limitó a asentir, sabiendo que Alice le proporcionaría más información.

–El mes pasado fue su cumpleaños y ni siquiera pudo quedar conmigo a tomar un café.

Justo lo que Edward necesitaba.

–Es una lástima –dijo, dudando cómo expresarse para que su hermana no adivinara demasiado–. El tuyo es dentro de poco y ganarás acceso a tu fondo fiduciario. Deberíamos celebrar una fiesta.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

–No quiero aceptar el dinero.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quiero donarlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque, como tú, quiero hacer algo útil.

Edward se sintió orgulloso de su hermanita.

–Para mí es fácil porque gracias a que el dinero no es un problema, puedo aceptar todos los casos gratuitos que quiera. Si no tuviera el fondo, no podría hacerlo.

–Eso mismo dijo Bella. Pero mira lo independiente que es.

–Puede, pero no está pasándolo particularmente bien. ¿No crees que no se puede vivir sin un poco de diversión?

–Ya sabemos a qué te refieres tú con eso –dijo Alice, riendo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

–En esta ocasión, te equivocas. Me refiero a una fiesta –Edward alargó las

piernas–. ¿Qué es lo que se nos da mejor a los Cullen?

–Pocas cosas.

–Eso no es verdad. Sabemos montar un buen espectáculo. Preparemos uno para Bella.

–¿Para Bella? –preguntó Alice, atragantándose. Tras toser, preguntó–: No estarás pensando en tontear con ella, ¿verdad, Edward?

–No.

–Mmm –Alice no pareció convencida–. No es tan fuerte como parece. De hecho, es muy vulnerable.

–¿Estás advirtiéndome de que me aleje de ella?

–¿Serviría de algo que te lo pidiera? Solo te digo que no acabaría bien, y Bella ya ha sufrido bastante.

–No te preocupes –Edward sonrió, aunque apretaba los dientes–. Es como una hermana para mí. Y solo lo he sugerido porque tengo alquilado un local para dentro dos semanas.

–¿Un local? –preguntó Alice abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Edward sonrió abiertamente. No había nada que a su hermana le gustara más que una fiesta–. ¿Y qué tienes pensado?

–A ver qué te parece.

Bella se acostumbró a recibir llamadas ocasionales y pronto se habituó a mirar el teléfono cada cinco minutos por si tenía algún mensaje. Normalmente consistían en consultas sobre los más nimios detalles, aparentemente irrelevantes. Tenía que admitir que Edward era de lo más minucioso.

Por las mañanas, se presentaba en el café, aunque no pasaba más de diez minutos, y la dejaba en cuanto tenía que atender otras mesas. Luego, Bella pasaba el resto del día esperando a que llegara la hora de ir al bar, porque Edward acudía casi cada noche y la animaba a experimentar con nuevos cócteles antes de que llegara la hora de apertura. A Bella le encantaba el reto, y a menudo se reía de los espantosos resultados que obtenía. El sabor era lo de menos, y solían acabar a carcajadas con los ridículos nombres que Edward proponía. Entre los dos, consiguieron elaborar varios cócteles interesantes y numerosos fracasos.

Entretanto, también charlaban. Bella le habló más de los problemas de sus padres y de sus primos. También Edward hizo confesiones sobre su familia, y, ocasionalmente, del trabajo.

Bella no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo. Pero la diversión iba unida al estrés. Sus ensoñaciones infantiles con Edward eran niñerías comparadas con las fantasías sexuales que tenía como adulta. Y estaba siendo una tortura.

A lo largo de aquella semana, los encuentros con él se convirtieron en el mejor momento del día. Y además, estaban los mensajes que intercambiaban con listas de sugerencias para el DJ.

Tres días antes de la fiesta, Bella estaba en la biblioteca entre un turno de trabajo y otro cuando le llegó un mensaje de Edward: «¿Dónde estás?».

Bella respondió y volvió a concentrarse, pero en unos minutos alzó la mirada y se encontró con Edward, mirándola desde la estantería más próxima.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es mi hábitat natural –dijo él, guiñándole un ojo y aproximándose.

–Entonces deberías saber que no puedes traer comida –dijo ella, señalando con la mirada la bolsa que cargaba.

–No nos verá nadie –dijo él. Y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera hacia una zona alejada del bibliotecario de las mesas de estudio.

–Edward –susurró ella. Pero no le quedó otra opción que seguirlo.

En un pasillo estrecho, rodeados de gruesos libros, Edward sacó un par de botes y los dejó en un estante.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Bella, intrigada.

–Mousse de chocolate.

–¿Los has traído para que los pruebe?

–Sí. ¿Cuál prefieres, menta o chili?

–Estás tomándote esto demasiado en serio –dijo Bella. Pero los probó–. ¡Qué buenos! Yo creo que Alice preferiría...

–¿Cuál prefieres tú? –la interrumpió Edward, mirándola fijamente.

Bella sintió que se quemaba por dentro a la vez que se le ponía la piel de gallina. Llevaba dos días echando de menos aquella mirada de descarado deseo. Había llegado a creer que Edward ya no se sentía atraído por ella, que había olvidado el beso que se habían dado. Pero en ese instante, no podía pensar en otra cosa y en la posibilidad de que también Edward lo recordara.

–¿Qué más da lo que yo piense?

–A Alice le gustará lo que te guste a ti –insistió Edward, dando un paso hacia ella–. Venga, elige.

Hasta aquel momento, Bella jamás había tenido fantasías sexuales en una biblioteca, pero en ese momento era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Te has puesto roja –dijo Edward–. ¿Es demasiado picante el de chili?

–Es posible –masculló Bella.

Edward le estaba mirando los labios. ¿Los tendría manchados de chocolate? Si era así, ¿no querría Edward limpiárselos con la lengua?

Bella sintió que le subía la temperatura, pero Edward no parecía estar en sintonía con sus tórridos pensamientos.

–Entonces, pondremos de menta.

Bella asintió.

–Realmente te has tomado esto en serio –comentó, intentando dominarse mientras Edward cerraba los frascos y los guardaba en la bolsa.

–He descubierto una faceta latente en mí de organizador de fiestas –dijo él, sonriendo. Y al alzar la mirada la descubrió observándolo–. ¿Ya sabes qué hacer para traer a Alice?

–Ya lo he arreglado –dijo Bella.

Había quedado con Alice unos días antes, pero a medida que se acercaba la fecha, se sentía más nerviosa, casi triste. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba celosa del esfuerzo que Edward estaba haciendo por Alice.

Se alejó de Edward y de su intensa mirada, y volvió a la mesa en la que estaba estudiando. Confiaba en que Edward se fuera, pero no fue así, sino que se sentó a su lado y, sacando el iPad, se conectó a Internet. ¿Cómo iba a poder estudiar con Edward a su lado? ¿No era consciente de que cuando lo tenía cerca, su

mente se quedaba paralizada y solo era capaz de tener pensamientos libidinosos? Después de cinco minutos, dijo irreflexivamente.

–¿Alguna vez lo hiciste en la biblioteca cuando trabajabas de ayudante?

Edward la miró atónito y Bella notó que se ruborizaba.

–No sé... –balbució–, se me ha ocurrido que es el tipo de cosa que harías por aquel entonces.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Así que no lo había hecho. Ni ella. Pero solo imaginarlo la excitaba hasta nublarle la mente.

Bella optó por ser sincera.

–No soy capaz de concentrarme si estás cerca –masculló–. Ni siquiera puedo pensar.

Edward la miró fijamente en silencio, tan inmóvil que Bella se preguntó si respiraba. A la tensión sexual que sentía se sumó una creciente vergüenza por haber admitido que la perturbaba.

–Quizá lo mejor será que ultimemos los detalles de la fiesta por teléfono –continuó.

Edward parpadeó y Bella tuvo la sensación de que podía leerle la mente.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? –preguntó él.

–Creo que es lo mejor –dijo ella alterada.

Edward volvió a observarla en silencio, hasta que susurró:

–¿Qué vas a ponerte?

Bella se quedó paralizada. Tanto la pregunta como la forma en la que Edward la miraba habían traspasado la línea entre el tono amistoso y el íntimo, y Bella sabía que la culpa era exclusivamente suya.

–No lo sé.

–Espero que no vayas de negro.

–Lo intentaré –dijo Bella, que sentía calor y escalofríos alternativamente–. Te has esforzado mucho –añadió, intentando cambiar el tono de la conversación–. Alice va a estar encantada.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Edward con una sonrisa que conmovió a Bella–. Eso espero.

Se levantó bruscamente, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Bella lo echó de menos al instante, pero sabía que era la decisión correcta. Volvió la vista al papel, pero tardó en concentrarse en los nombres y casos que debía memorizar. Cuanto antes pasara la fiesta, mejor.

Edward no le mandó ningún mensaje en los siguientes días, pero había dejado a Bella preocupada con qué ponerse para la fiesta. Por primera vez en muchos años, quería estar lo más guapa posible, pero a su estilo, alternativo y personal. El problema era que no disponía ni de tiempo ni de dinero.

Sin embargo, tenía un vestido que no había vuelto a ponerse nunca y que podría combinar con una chaqueta o un chal. Fue a por él a casa de sus padres y, tras recogerlo, no pudo evitar sonreír durante todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, divertida con la posible reacción de Edward.

Una vez se vistió, fue a buscar a Alice, tal y como habían quedado, para salir a tomar una copa por primera vez en meses.

–¡Qué guapa! –exclamó Alice en cuanto la vio.

–Lo mismo digo.

–¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Alice con ojos brillantes.

–Si no te importa, le he prometido a Tyler que pasaríamos por el bar.

–Fenomenal.

Bella envió el mensaje «vamos para allá» en cuanto subieron al taxi. Luego charló animadamente durante el recorrido, contando anécdotas de su trabajo de camarera.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Ben la abrió para dejarles pasar y le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Tras un silencio inicial, se oyó un grito colectivo:

–¡Sorpresa!

Una cacofonía de gritos la ensordeció momentáneamente, pero Bella rio. La lluvia de confeti que les cayó encima le pareció un poco excesiva. Y Bella se volvió hacia Alice para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que esta la miraba a ella con una espléndida sonrisa. Y entonces oyó que la gente gritaba:

–¡Bella, Bella, Bella!

Bella miró a su alrededor, perpleja. Entonces, se oyó un gong y todo el mundo gritó al unísono:

–¡Felicidades, Bella!

Bella se tapó la boca con una mano y sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero si esto es para ti –intentó decir.

–No –Alice se acercó con una sonrisa pícara–. Te hemos engañado.

Aturdida, Bella permaneció inmóvil. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Brady riendo, sus compañeros de universidad, Tyler, sus compañeros del café. Todos la habían engañado. Todos estaban allí por ella.

Alice la tomó por los hombros sin parar de reír.

–Pero si no es mi cumpleaños –dijo Bella.

–Como no pudiste celebrarlo porque estabas trabajando, hemos decidido ocuparnos nosotros.

Bella miró a la gente y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, aunque seguía sin asimilar la situación.

Entonces vio a Edward.

Y Bella supo que estaba en peligro. Con un traje, corbata y camisa negros, irradiaba un aura de contenida sexualidad. La elección era un perfecto complemento al vestido de graduación reciclado que ella llevaba. De haber sido una pareja no lo habrían planeado mejor. El problema era que no lo eran.

Pero Edward sí había planeado todo aquello. ¿Qué quería decirle con ello? ¿Era una estrategia de seducción? ¿Un gesto de amabilidad? Bella sentía el corazón latirle con tanta fuerza que temió desmayarse.

Edward se adelantó al resto del grupo y le dio un abrazo.

–Una vez empezamos a hablar, cambié de idea –le susurró al oído–. Pensé que sería más divertido organizar una fiesta para ti.

Luego se separó de ella y le miró a la cara con expresión dulce y sincera.

¿Así que todas las consultas eran por ella y no por Alice? Bella parpadeó varias veces para contener las emociones que la desbordaban: alegría,

incredulidad, agradecimiento, confusión.

Una vez más sintió frío y calor simultáneamente. Parte de ella habría querido escapar y quedarse sola. O mejor, a solas con Edward.

Edward se había quedado paralizado al verla, pero en cuanto recuperó la capacidad de moverse sintió una inyección de adrenalina acompañada de un intenso deseo.

Respiró profundamente y se obligó a relajarse. Bella le había dejado claro que no habría nada entre ellos y él lo había aceptado. El problema era que, aunque lo dijera con palabras, su actitud la contradecía. Sus ojos chocolate permanecían fijos en los de él. Sabía que le gustaba, pero que estaba decidida a resistirse. Y él la respetaría. Para algo era un hombre y no un animal. No había organizado la fiesta con esa intención. Pero en aquel instante vio por primera vez la rendición en sus ojos. El sí que tanto anhelaba.

Llevaba el vestido de la graduación. Un vestido rosa que le realzaba el busto, con lazos en la espalda desnuda. Los esfuerzos de Edward por dominarse fueron en vano. ¿Cómo podía contener el deseo de acorralarla contra la pared y poseerla hasta hacerle gritar, cuando ella lo miraba así?

Pero estaban en una sala llena de gente y eso no era ni lo que Bella ni lo que él querían. Ella tenía sus prioridades y él estaba decidido a respetarlas.

La única forma de sobrevivir a aquella noche sería mantenerse alejado de ella y cumplir con su papel de anfitrión. Asumiendo aquella responsabilidad, había aumentado su carga de trabajo, como si quisiera competir con Bella por el título a la persona más ocupada del mundo. Pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa y felicidad de Bella, se dijo que había valido la pena. Solo le quedaba confiar en que le gustaran el resto de las cosas que tenía planeadas.

Consciente de que Alice la observaba, Bella desvió la mirada de Edward.

–Esto es increíble –dijo, sonriendo.

–Y va a ser aún mejor –contestó Alice–. Vamos, dicen que hay que probar los cócteles.

Brady estaba en la barra, junto a la pizarra con la lista de bebidas, poniendo caras cada vez que mezclaba los peculiares ingredientes.

Bella pidió el único sin alcohol. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza despejada.

Pronto se vio rodeada de amigos que no había visto en mucho tiempo o con los que no había tenido la oportunidad de pasarlo bien; compañeros a los que nunca había visto fuera del trabajo. Rieron y charlaron, y Bella intentó olvidarse de Edward.

Una hora más tarde las luces se atenuaron súbitamente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella a Alice al tiempo que la música subía de volumen hasta casi ensordecerla.

–No tengo ni idea –replicó Alice.

Bella se quedó perpleja al ver entrar a unas veinte figuras vestidas de negro que se abrían camino entre la gente, empujando unas grandes cajas negras.

La música continuó retumbando mientras las figuras hacían una especie de construcción.

Edward, espectacularmente guapo, fue iluminado por un foco cenital, lo que le

hacía parecer aún más alto de lo que era. Entretanto, Bella se dio cuenta de que las figuras habían creado lo que parecía un escenario que ocupaba la mitad de la sala. Como Bella, la gente observaba lo que ocurría en sorprendido silencio.

–Atención, disculpad pero tenemos que hacer una cosa –dijo Edward con voz sonora y cavernosa. ¿Tenía un micrófono?

Unas telas negras que cubrían las ventanas se deslizaron hacia el suelo y dejaron a la vista dos grandes pantallas. El foco se apagó y en la pantalla apreció un círculo con una cuenta atrás. Los invitados se sumaron a la cuenta. Al llegar al uno, el bar quedó a oscuras. En el expectante silencio, Bella preguntó a Alice en un susurro:

–¿Cuándo ha organizado todo esto?

–Ni idea –dijo Alice con una risita–. Yo solo tenía que ocuparme de traerte.

–Sabéis que estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella. Pero lo que todos sabemos aunque ella no lo crea es que no solo es académicamente brillante y que inventa unos combinados excelentes, sino que es una artista. Así que esta noche, el bar se convertirá en una galería de arte en la que ver las maravillosas creaciones de Bella.

–¿Que va a hacer qué? –Bella se tapó la boca para no gritar.

Por fin entendía: lo que parecía un escenario era una pasarela sobre la que en aquel momento empezaron a desfilar unas preciosas modelos: en biquini y botas militares, con sus sombreros, sus accesorios, con los vestidos que había diseñado de adolescente y los primeros años de la universidad. ¿De dónde demonios los había sacado Edward?

Se volvió hacia Alice, que alzó las manos y sacudió la cabeza, negando su participación.

Bella miró a Edward y no pudo contener la risa. La gente gritaba y silbaba a medida que las bellas modelos recorrían la pasarela y Edward hacía un comentario de cada conjunto.

–Hubo un tiempo en que todos estábamos deseando ver a Bella para ver qué llevaba puesto.

Todos rieron al ver una fotografía proyectada en la que llevaba unas botas decoradas con pintura plateada.

–Se adentró en el mundo del reciclaje, transformando lo viejo en nuevo, convirtiendo cada pieza de ropa en puro arte.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le henchía. Edward había creado una proyección multimedia, con las modelos alternando con la proyección de fotos y diapositivas del pasado, y una banda sonora que incluía todas sus canciones favoritas. Se llevó la mano a la frente

caliente con una mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza.

–No podemos olvidar que también hizo diseños masculinos –dijo Edward, al tiempo que la música cambiaba de tempo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta antes de tomarle el brazo a Alice y estallar en risas. Nunca había diseñado nada para hombres, pero un hombre muy atractivo recorría la pasarela en calzoncillos y con una gorra de béisbol. Apareció otro con la corbata del uniforme de Bella, que en un arrebato, había pintado de colores chillones.

–Así que, por favor, demos un fuerte aplauso a la polifacética Bella.

Se encendió la luz y un hombre guapísimo fue hacia ella. Era el modelo que llevaba los calzoncillos y la gorra. Bella miró a Edward, que no podía contener la risa.

–Mientras esperamos a que Bella suba a la pasarela, aquí tenéis un par de fotos que muestran su excepcional talento.

Un foco la iluminó y el modelo le tendió la mano. Sin poder reaccionar, Bella dejó que la guiara hasta la pasarela.

–Es innegable –concluyó Edward–, Bella es un genio.

Todo el mundo aplaudió rabiosamente, y cuando Bella vio que Edward le sonreía con ternura, la última capa que le quedaba de defensa, se diluyó, dejándola expuesta a la violenta atracción que sentía por él.

No solo era guapo, divertido y sexy, además, era amable, considerado y tierno. Una faceta que nunca había apreciado en él. Habría preferido seguir pensando que era un consentido egoísta, un playboy superficial. Habría sido mucho más fácil que admitir que aquel hombre excepcionalmente guapo era igualmente bueno.

Se encendieron las luces y Alice se acercó con Edward a su lado.

–Lo ha planeado ella todo –dijo Edward, pasando el brazo por los hombros de su hermana.

–No es verdad –negó Alice.

–Ella encontró los conjuntos –dijo Alice, dedicándole una mirada penetrante para que no lo contradijera.

–Me contó la idea un día que estábamos jugando al tenis –explicó Alice

–Se suponía que era una fiesta para ti –dijo Bella, que estaba demasiado temblorosa como para mirar a Edward.

–Yo no necesito una fiesta –dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros–. Voy a fiestas todo el tiempo.

–Pienso vengarme cuando llegue tu cumpleaños –dijo Bella.

Alice rio y en ese momento un hombre la sacó a bailar.

–¿Cómo has podido montar todo esto? –preguntó Bella a Edward, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

–Para las luces, la proyección y la pasarela pedí ayuda –admitió él.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–¿De dónde sacasteis la ropa?

–Alice lo había guardado todo.

–Y hasta has llamado a tus amigos para que sirvieran de modelos –dijo Bella, emocionada–. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

–Encontré unas fotografías tuyas de los tiempos en que Alice y tú os hacíais vuestra propia ropa, y me pareció excepcionalmente original. ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Eras muy buena.

–¡Qué tontería! –dijo Bella.

–¿No has visto cómo te han aplaudido?

–Pero eso ha sido por las preciosas modelos que has traído –dijo Bella sin poder reprimir la tentación de coquetear.

–Aparte de eso –dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa–. Lo cierto es que tienes un gran talento.

–Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho –dijo ella con la voz teñida de emoción–. Pero ya no tengo tiempo. Solo era una afición. Mi vida ha cambiado

mucho.

–Bella, no tienes vida.

–Claro que sí –dijo Bella con firmeza–. Y tengo muy buenos amigos.

Y desde aquella noche, Edward podía entrar en esa categoría, aunque ella hubiera preferido colocarlo en otra. Vio en sus ojos una mirada pasajera que no supo interpretar y que fue sustituida por una especie de resignación. La misma que sentía ella.

Edward sonrió cuando un invitado se acercó a charlar con ellos, pero Bella lo percibió ausente y la recorrió un escalofrío. Edward había vuelto a esconderse tras una muralla defensiva y activaba su encanto social. Y Bella se sintió como si acabara de perder algo precioso.

Edward observaba a Bella mezclarse entre la gente y cuanto mejor veía que lo pasaba, más melancólico se sentía. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, y admitir que no lo tendría no le resultaba fácil. Sobre todo cuando Bella le dirigía aquellas miradas, con las que le daba permiso para atrapar aquello que tanto anhelaba hacía varias semanas.

Por mucho que la noche fuera un éxito, en realidad había sido un fracaso. Aunque Bella había apreciado el esfuerzo que había hecho, no había llegado a comprender que tenía mucho más que ofrecer al mundo de lo que creía, que debía darse una oportunidad y aligerar la carga que soportaba, que debía dedicarse a aquello que amaba, y no solo a hacer cosas para aquellos a quienes amaba.

Saberlo le resultaba doloroso, y Edward se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento. Bella no solo hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara, también su corazón estaba afectado.

Le gustaba demasiado como para cometer un error. Aunque consiguiera arrancarle un sí, Bella no estaba preparada para un romance, y eso era todo lo que él quería. Pero incluso aunque él se planteara cambiar, Bella tenía otras prioridades.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de su vida en aquel mismo momento.

Y eso fue lo que Edward hizo.

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida, pero Bella todavía esperaba terminar con fuegos artificiales. No quería volver a casa sola, como siempre, después de la fiesta de graduación. Miró a su alrededor. Alice coqueteaba con un chico, varios amigos salían del local, claramente afectados por los cócteles; otros seguían bailando.

Pero Edward se había ido sin despedirse. Y Bella no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. Era su primera noche libre desde hacía meses, había sido maravillosa y se merecía un final en consonancia. Al contrario que la noche del año anterior, en la se había equivocado al creer que podría disfrutar de una noche de puro placer físico sin sufrir las consecuencias, en aquella ocasión, sabía a qué se exponía. Además, conocía a Edward, incluso le caía bien. Pero no tanto como para llegar a confundirse con lo que sentía.

Saber que para él no sería más que una más la liberaba de la leve

inseguridad que sentía respecto a si estaría a la altura. En cambio ella tendría el mejor sexo de toda su vida. Era demasiado tentador.

Así que le sopló un beso a Lauren y salió del bar. Sus pies la llevaron con paso decidido, acelerado. Y en cuestión de minutos estaba ante la puerta de Edward. Llamó con los nudillos.

Él abrió casi de inmediato. Se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba un trapo de cocina en la mano. La miró, primero desconcertado, y luego con un deseo que ocultó al instante, desviando la vista al suelo. Bella se quedó paralizada, y la osadía que la había conducido hasta allí se desvaneció.

–¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? –preguntó con voz jadeante.

La expresión de Edward era de una agónica tensión. Se transmitía a su cuerpo, con el que bloqueaba la entrada, y a su mano, con la que asía la puerta.

–Ya sabes lo que sucederá si te dejo pasar.

–Sí. Por eso he venido.

–Pero...

–No quiero ni una relación ni un romance, pero he cambiado de opinión sobre una noche juntos.

Edward tragó saliva y se echó a un lado.

Bella entró con paso decidido, sintiendo la sangre recorrerle las venas, y fue directa al lugar con el que había fantaseado las últimas semanas. La cama estaba abierta y la lámpara encendida. La luz la cegó por contraste con la penumbra del exterior.

–¿Qué ha pasado con el florero? –preguntó, al ver los fragmentos en el suelo.

–He tenido un accidente causado por la frustración –dijo Edward, que la miraba como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer súbitamente.

–No sueles ser tan torpe.

–Tampoco suelo sentirme frustrado.

Bella hizo una pausa. Si estaba frustrado, ¿por qué no se alegraba más de verla?

–¿Por qué no estás contento? –Bella dio un paso hacia él–. Ha sido una noche perfecta. Todo el mundo piensa lo mismo.

–Ese no era mi objetivo –dijo él con voz ronca–. Solo quería que tú lo pasaras bien.

–Y lo has conseguido –dijo ella–. Pero quiero más.

–Alice me ha advertido de que no tontee contigo. Que eres frágil.

Bella se quedó desconcertada y se sintió humillada. ¿Qué más habría dicho Alice?

–¿Tú crees que lo soy? –preguntó.

–Aparentemente no, pero tampoco el jarrón, y se ha roto al caerse.

–No te voy a dar la oportunidad de dejarme caer –dijo Bella–. Solo quiero esta noche. No te voy a pedir que me prometas nada. Tampoco puedo darte más.

Edward se aproximó con la mirada clavada en ella con un deseo incontenible. Bella retrocedió hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama y se sentó en el borde.

Observó a Edward con indisimulada admiración. Era tan fuerte, tan alto... Tan letal.

Se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, Edward había mantenido su deseo bajo control, pero que podría haberla tenido cuando quisiera. Su fuerza la habría desarmado, porque desde el principio había querido ser suya.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él, acercándose a apenas unos centímetros.

–Sí.

–Me gustas y quiero lo mejor para ti.

–Pues dámelo.

Brad sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

–No me hagas esperar más –suplicó ella. Lo quería más cerca, que dejara de hablar y la convenciera de que no se trataba de un error.

–La espera es importante –dijo él con una pícara sonrisa.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Bella quería que sucediera deprisa. Sentirse liberada para siempre.

Edward le recorrió el borde del vestido con los dedos y se lo subió hasta las rodillas.

–Deja que me acerque, Bella –dijo él, mirándola fijamente–. Deja que me acerque.

Bella intuyó que se refería a algo más que a su cuerpo.

–Ya te estoy dejando.

–No –Edward se inclinó y le rozó el cuello con los labios–. Si vamos a seguir adelante, lo quiero todo –le acarició la mejilla y le susurró al oído–: ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? Espero que lo desees tanto como yo o te desbordará.

–¿Tan increíble eres?

–Solo quiero asegurarme de que estamos en sintonía.

Cansada de tanta charla y de esperar, Bella pasó a la acción y lo besó apasionadamente, enredando los dedos en su cabello. Desconcertado, Edward le devolvió el beso con el hambre que llevaba acumulada desde hacía semanas. Penetró con su lengua en la cueva de su boca y la estrechó contra sí hasta que Bella tembló en sus brazos.

Entonces aflojó el abrazo y, tomándole el rostro entre las manos, se separó de ella justo para que sus labios permanecieran en contacto.

–No quiero hacerte daño.

La incómoda sensación de que Bella ocultaba algo no lo abandonaba. ¿Qué se reservaba? Tanto con los clientes como con sus amigos había un espacio en el que no dejaba entrar a nadie. Y quería ser él quien lo atravesara.

Por eso, aunque había ocasiones para el sexo rápido y violento, aquella no lo era. Sabía que eso era lo que Bella quería, que ansiaba que terminara cuanto antes porque una parte de ella estaba furiosa consigo misma por desearlo tanto, porque no quería ser otra de sus conquistas. Ni siquiera sabía que no lo era.

También él tenía que llegar a comprender la naturaleza de lo que sentía por ella. Nunca había pensado que pudiera llegar a desear tanto a una mujer. En el pasado, había ansiado tener sexo, pero eso solo tenía que ver con el placer físico y con liberar tensión. Lo que sentía en aquel momento era algo específico y solo Bella lo despertaba. Anhelaba verla temblar, perder el control, gemir al alcanzar el éxtasis. Quería derribar sus barreras y que perdiera el control con él, que no pudiera levantarse de la cama y le suplicara que volviera a su lado.

Y en aquel momento, teniéndola delante, con aquel vestido levantado que

le dejaba atisbar su más íntimo secreto, envuelto en encaje, todo su cuerpo se tensó con el violento deseo de estar dentro de ella.

Se desnudó precipitadamente y se echó sobre ella al tiempo que le desataba los lazos y le bajaba la parte alta del vestido para liberar sus preciosos senos.

Bella se estremeció antes de que la tocara. Él deslizó los dedos cerca de sus pezones lenta y delicadamente para ver cómo reaccionaba. Se inclinó y dibujó un círculo con la lengua a su alrededor, soplándolo con su cálido aliento.

–¿Puedes? –preguntó al sentir que Bella volvía a estremecerse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, jadeante. Entonces Edwarrd le abarcó los senos con la mano, dejando que la palma tocara sus pezones. Ella se arqueó contra sus manos y él las acercó entre sí, dejando que los pezones, redondos y llenos, sobresalieran, puntiagudos, perfectos. Luego volvió a soplar sobre ellos y los rozó con sus labios

.

–¡No! –gimió ella.

–¿Y así? –susurró él, manteniendo apenas un leve contacto.

Ella asintió y Edward prolongó la húmeda caricia. Cuando Bella comenzó a mecer sus caderas, él sonrió, preguntándose esperanzado si querría que le hiciera lo mismo allí abajo. Terminó de desvestirla y fue descendiendo por su torso, dejando un rastro de besos, mientras su excitación iba aumentando a medida que se acercaba a sus íntimas curvas.

Había soñado con aquella escena tantas veces que le costaba creer que por fin estuviera sucediendo. Pero Bella estaba caliente y ansiosa, y su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente, retorciéndose, pidiendo más.

El placer de verla tan entregada fue mayor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Le separó las piernas y saboreó su húmeda intimidad, sujetándola por los muslos cuando ella inicialmente se tensó, antes de relajarse y gemir. Primero le succionó la sensible parte exterior y luego la penetró con la lengua, a la vez que alzaba las manos para cubrirle los senos y apretar los pezones, endurecidos, entre los dedos. Aplicó una mayor presión y gozó de la recompensa de la explosión de Bella, violenta y sonora, con gemidos entre los que pronunciaba su nombre.

Edward, jadeante, usó la lengua para acompañarla en las últimas sacudidas y luego actuó con rapidez. Con dedos temblorosos, intentó ponerse un preservativo.

–Maldita sea –masculló, desesperado por perderse en su interior.

Le ardían los pulmones, le zumbaban los oídos y ni siquiera había empezado. Temió sufrir una humillación.

–¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Bella, provocativamente.

–No –dijo él con una aspereza de la que se arrepintió al instante.

Pero Bella dejó escapar una risa profunda y sexy, como si supiera perfectamente lo que sentía.

Finalmente, con el preservativo puesto, se arrodilló y la miró detenidamente. Primero sus rosas y puntiagudos pezones, luego su sexo y, finalmente, sus ojos. Y el corazón se le paró.

–¿Edward? –dijo ella, dejando de reír.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, usando su envergadura para atraparla. Pero Bella no pareció intimidarse. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa, dejando a la vista el hueco entre los dientes. Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan fuerte. Ofreciéndose a él...

Y Edward la tomó. Abriéndole los muslos, presionó su sexo en erección contra su resbaladiza y húmeda entrada. Ella le mantuvo la mirada, sus senos moviéndose al compás de su agitada respiración, mientras esperaba a que él finalmente la poseyera.

Edward se adentró en ella de un solo movimiento y estuvo a punto de estallar en cuanto sintió a Bella cerrarse en torno a su sexo. Apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a tener un orgasmo inmediato. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que aguantar. Ni siquiera había empezado a moverse.

Respiró profundamente, intentando dominar el delirio, negándose a perder el control hasta conseguir que Bella se quedara ronca de gritar de placer. Y poco a poco, comenzó a moverse, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y en pequeños círculos, a la vez que iba besándole y mordisqueándole el cuello, los labios, los senos, cada milímetro de su cuerpo al que tenía acceso. Y era maravilloso.

–Deja que estalle, déjame ir –suplicó Bella, retorciéndose, acalorada, húmeda.

Sintiéndose victorioso, Edward se echó hacia atrás lentamente antes de volver a reclamar su lugar en ella con un fuerte empuje. Su interior, caliente y acariciador, lo acogió en un dulce tormento. Y Edward se sentía tan extático que no podía parar y preocuparse de la voz que le martillaba en el cerebro: «Mía, mía, mía».

Agitada, aplastada por su maravilloso peso, Bella no comprendía cómo podía ir tan espacio, cómo no ansiaba dejarse arrastrar cuando ella anhelaba que cabalgara sobre ella con furia, deprisa, sin contemplaciones.

¿Sería su culpa? ¿Quizá no le gustaba lo suficiente? Ella no sabía ningún truco, se había comportado como una amante pasiva, y llevaba media hora dejándose hacer.

Edward deslizó la mano bajo su trasero, atrayéndola hacia sí para profundizar la penetración, y Bella dejó de pensar mientras la deliciosa tensión iba aumentando en su interior y ya no pudo suplicar, ni gemir, porque de su boca solo escapada una agitada respiración, bocanadas de aire con las que asirse a la realidad. Y luego gritó, sacudida por un espasmo seguido de otro, y se aferró a Edward como si fuera tanto su salvavidas como que el causante del violento embate.

Tras el último estremecimiento que la recorrió, solo tuvo fuerzas para acariciarle la espalda. Su piel estaba húmeda y tensa. Giró el rostro hacia su cuello para ocultar la fuerza de la emoción que sentía, lo cerca que se sentía de él en aquel instante.

Con un primitivo gemido, Edward le hizo volverse para atrapar su boca y darle un beso voraz, frenético, acompasando el ritmo de su lengua al de sus caderas. Ella le succionó la lengua tal y como sentía que sus músculos se contraían en su interior, envolviendo su sexo, intensificando la fricción. Y sus sentidos volvieron a arder.

Edward separó sus labios de los de ella y con un grito prolongado estalló con una violenta sacudida que Bella sintió dentro y que volvió a arrastrarla a un placer que casi le resultó intolerable.

Edward tardó unos segundos en recuperar la conciencia y darse cuenta de que yacía, laxo, extenuado, sobre Bella. Sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, entrelazados. Se incorporó sobre el codo, temiendo ahogarla, y la miró.

–Vaya, ahora empiezo a entender –dijo ella.

No era el comentario que Edward esperaba. El sexo para él solía ser rápido y divertido. No practicaba aquella variante, lenta, intensa y apasionada, que lo había dejado noqueado. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello fuera solo sexo, y mientras una parte de él tenía la tentación de salir huyendo, otra quería volver a empezar.

–Siento haber sido tan inútil –musitó ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó él, atónito. Y vio que Bella se había ruborizado violentamente.

–No he hecho nada más que permanecer inmóvil.

Edward rio.

–Te equivocas.

Bella había gemido y se había movido sutilmente hasta hacerle perder la cabeza. Y se había agarrado a él de una forma que le había llegado extrañamente al corazón.

La atrajo hacia sí, pero no consiguió dormirse tan rápido como ella. Era la primera vez que se desvelaba después del sexo, pero tampoco había experimentado antes un sexo como aquel. Intentó procesarlo mientras su mente invocaba fragmentos que hacían que la sangre volviera a fluir hacia sus partes erógenas.

Casi una hora más tarde, se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la cama y en la cocina, iluminada por la luz de la luna, se sirvió un vaso de agua. Bebió como si con ello pudiera librarse de la fiebre y recuperar su habitual actitud desapegada y distante. Pero el agua no consiguió diluir una creciente sensación de incomodidad y confusión.

Quizá el mejor momento de su vida había sido en realidad su mayor error.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada y se separó de Edward con extremo cuidado de no despertarlo. Sigilosamente, tomó su teléfono, lo preparó y cuando Edward se removió, ella levantó la sábana y lo fotografío antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

–Ahora estamos iguales –dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa con la que quiso disimular el dolor que sentía.

Edward parpadeó y sus labios se alargaron en una sensual sonrisa.

–De haberme avisado, habría posado mejor –bromeó.

–La borraré cuando tu borres la mía –dijo ella.

–No pienso borrarla –dijo él, riendo–. De hecho, la he copiado en mi ordenador. Queda muy bien en tamaño grande.

–Eres un pervertido –dijo ella con una mueca.

–Y tú una ingenua. ¿Crees que me importa que tengas mi foto desnudo?

–Ya veo que no –dijo ella, recordándose con quién estaba.

–Miau –Edward se acercó hacia ella a cuatro patas, imitando a un gato al acecho–. ¿Por qué no hacemos una película? Ven, eres la protagonista.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse firme.

–Eres un pervertido –repitió.

–Vuelve a la cama –dijo él, quedándose de rodillas.

–Tengo que ir a trabajar –dijo ella, consciente de que si se quedaba sucumbiría a la tentación.

–Estás de broma –dijo Edward. Cuando Bella negó con la cabeza, añadió–: Llama y di que estás enferma.

–Se acabó, Edward. Ya no tiene misterio, ahora ya sé qué se siente. Ahora tú puedes volver a tus tres mujeres a la semana y yo a mis estudios.

Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó qué iba a decir Edward. Este desvió la mirada, y solo la volvió hacia ella cuando dominó sus emociones. Con gesto indiferente se echó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo. Parecía un dios griego, y Bella recordó que había dicho que no había nada como empezar el día con sexo. Cerró los ojos y trató de ahuyentar la tentación y las imágenes que la acosaban. Tenía que ir a trabajar, y antes debía ir a cambiarse a su casa. Empezó a vestirse.

–Si quieres, te puedo dejar ropa.

No. Eso implicaría volver a verlo para devolvérsela, y Bella no podía permitírselo. Ya le iba a costar un esfuerzo sobrehumano olvidar el maravilloso amante que era.

–No creo que me sirviera, pero gracias de todas formas –dijo, volviéndose de espaldas para que Edward no viera que se ruborizaba.

Después de aquel día no habría ninguna razón para que siguieran viéndose. Ella volvería al trabajo y el estudio, y él a salvar a niños y salir por la noche. Habían pasado la noche juntos, eso era todo. Y no se repetiría.

Cuatro días más tarde, Bella estaba exhausta, pero gracias a dos cafés y un

bollo aguantó las dos primeras horas de su turno en el café. Había accedido a hacer un doble turno, y luego iría directamente al bar. Tenía que ocupar cada minuto, porque en cuanto estaba sola y en silencio, su mente vagaba donde no debía.

Si el sexo no era más que una experiencia de liberación física, ¿por qué tenía tal fijación con Edward?

Tyler la miró cuando llegó al bar, y a pesar de que se había retrasado, se limitó a sonreír.

–Tenemos una fiesta privada en la sala VIP esta noche –anunció.

–¿Qué cliente la ha alquilado? –preguntó ella.

–Edward. Ha pedido que les atienda Brady. Va a pagar el doble del precio habitual.

Bella sintió un calor intenso, seguido de un frío helador. Se suponía que Edward iba a desaparecer de su vida. No sabía si alegrarse o enfurecerse.

–El problema es que Brady se ha cortado y está de baja –continuó Tyler–. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

–¿Me correspondería una doble paga? –preguntó Bella.

–Tendré que consultarlo con el cliente.

–Ya me ocuparé yo –dijo Bella, empezando a preparar la barra.

Media hora más tarde fue a la pequeña sala VIP con la sangre en ebullición.

–Hola, Edward –saludó fríamente–. ¿Qué pasa, no te gustan mis cócteles?

–He pensado que no querrías trabajar para mí –dijo él, dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Se acercó a la barra tras la que había ido Bella–. Creía que no querías verme.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Me da lo mismo. Me han dicho que has ofrecido pagar el doble a Brady, y el dinero me vendría bien.

–No quería que sintieras que lo hacía por caridad.

–Pero como no lo haces por eso, no pasa nada. Sé comportarme como una profesional.

–¿Seguro?

–Desde luego. ¿Acaso tú no?

–Yo no estoy trabajando –dijo él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro–. Estoy aquí para pasarlo bien y coquetear con el personal.

–¿Quieres coquetear con Brady? –bromeó Bella–. Lo siento, pero está de baja. Vas a tener que aguantarte conmigo –añadió con gesto altivo.

–¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo?

–Mezclar bebidas.

–¿No crees que estás mezclando otras cosas?

–¿No se supone que podemos ser amigos?

–Claro que sí –dijo Edward.

Edward fue a recibir al primer invitado. A medida que llegaron lo demás, Bella fue sintiendo una creciente inseguridad. Había mujeres extremadamente guapas, además de inteligentes; casi todas abogadas. Y aunque se dijo que también ella lo sería pronto y que no valía menos que ellas, no consiguió librarse de un incómodo sentimiento de inseguridad.

Tantos años pensando que debía estar agradecida por tener la oportunidad de estudiar, y saber que tenía unos orígenes familiares que nunca le permitirían encajar en aquella clase social, habían condicionado la percepción que tenía de sí misma.

Observó a Edward riendo con una mujer y súbitamente pensó que, pidiendo que les atendiera Brady, había querido ahorrarle la humillación de verlo con otra. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Edward sabía que todos los hombres estaban pendientes de ella. Precisamente para evitarlo, había pedido que Brady los sirviera, pensando que en algún momento de la noche podría salir a la sala grande, charlar un rato con Bella y ver qué tal lo recibía.

Pero en lugar de eso, la tenía ante sí, riendo y bromeando con los clientes mientras los servía. Y no conseguía apartar la vista de ella, como un adolescente enamorado que esperara a que su amor le haga alguna señal.

¿Realmente no quería pasar otra noche con él? ¿Le había bastado con una? Edward era demasiado egocéntrico como para creerlo. Y para poder verla y ponerla a prueba, había buscado la excusa de la fiesta.

Bella se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado. Edward era aún más guapo de lo que recordaba, más divertido, más ingenioso. Y ella solo podía pensar en escaparse con él y atacarlo en un oscuro rincón para disfrutar de una sesión de sexo rápido, frenético... y espectacular.

Tampoco ayudaba que Edward se hubiera colocado a su lado y no apartara la mirada de ella. Estuvo a punto de caérsele una botella y le irritó ver que Edward sonreía con satisfacción.

–¿Tienes un mal día o es que te cuesta concentrarte si estoy cerca?

–No seas cruel –dijo ella, ruborizándose.

Edward enarcó las cejas.

–¿Cruel? Cruel fuiste tú al decir que te bastaba con una noche –dijo en un susurro.

–Es tú medida –susurró ella de vuelta.

–No necesariamente. Puede que sea más impredecible de lo que crees.

Bella sujetó el cuello de la botella e intentó bromear.

–¿Le habrías dicho lo mismo a Brady? –cuando Edward se limitó a mirarla en silencio, añadió–: ¿Por qué no pediste que te atendiera yo?

–Porque pensé que te ofendería.

Bella se sirvió un vaso de agua. En realidad Edward tenía razón.

–Esta noche te voy a acompañar a casa –dijo él.

–¿Esperas que te dé un beso de buenas noches? –preguntó ella con sorna, cuadrándose de hombros.

–Me preocupa tu seguridad –dijo él con un brillo malicioso en la mirada–. Y quiero algo más que un beso.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Qué quieres?

En lugar de con palabras, Edward le respondió con la mirada. Bella se dio media vuelta.

–Voy a pedir a Peter que me sustituya –dijo–. Nos vemos en la puerta a la hora del cierre.

Bella se alegró al comprobar que Edward la esperaba a la salida, tal y como le había pedido.

–¿Dónde vives? –preguntó él.

–¿Esta noche? –dijo Bella–. En tu casa.

Se acercó a Edward pero este dio un paso fuera de su alcance.

–No pienso tocarte –masculló–. O te arrastraré hasta el primer rincón oscuro y me abalanzaré sobre ti.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Bella, sintiendo una inyección de autoestima.

–No quiero que sea sórdido –dijo él, cerrando los ojos.

–No tiene por qué serlo –dijo Bella, adelantándose a él y mirándolo de reojo con una pícara sonrisa.

Aunque no había probado una gota de alcohol se sentía embriagada. Ese era el efecto que Edward tenía en ella. Él la siguió a unos pasos; Bella podía oír su respiración agitada, y supo que no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio, sino con la misma excitación que ella sentía.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, se plantó delante de la puerta, como un gato impaciente por que le abrieran.

–No puedo meter la llave en la cerradura –dijo él, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz–. No me dejas ver.

Resoplando, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Bella tampoco podía esperar, y sabiendo que el porche quedaba oculto por el frondoso jardín delantero, se bajó los pantalones y las bragas hasta la mitad de los muslos y se apretó contra Edward. Este dejó escapar un juramento y ella, mirándolo de reojo, apoyó las manos en la puerta y frotó su trasero contra su pelvis.

Edward volvió a maldecir y mientras la sujetaba con un brazo, con la otra mano consiguió abrir la puerta. Alzando a Bella en el aire, entró con ella. Luego la colocó contra la pared y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Con un pie, separó los de ella, aunque los vaqueros apenas le dejaron abrir las piernas. Y ello solo contribuyó excitar aún más a Bella, que quería que Edward la poseyera allí mismo.

Él se inclinó sobre ella desde detrás y se bajó la bragueta. Bella empujó la pared con las manos para frotarse contra su aterciopelado extremo, tan cerca de la entrada de su cálida cueva.

–Cuánto te deseo, Bella–dijo él en un ronco susurro.

Bella oyó el rápido rasgar del metal y notó los movimientos de Edward. Luego él le rodeó los muslos con las manos, juntando los dedos en el centro para acariciarla íntimamente. Bella le oyó gemir al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba. Luego le separó los muslos y la penetró con fuerza.

Bella contuvo el aliento, sorprendida, satisfecha y desesperada a un tiempo, y se apretó contra él para que la penetrara más profundamente.

Edward gimió y presionó la boca contra su hombro para ahogar su jadeante respiración. Bella estalló en sudor; el aliento brotaba de su boca caliente, entrecortado. La parte que necesitaba más lubricación se humedeció aún más para acomodar la poderosa invasión. Edward la sujetó por las caderas y comenzó a mecerse a un ritmo frenético. Una exclamación de placer se transformó en un gemido, y Edward ralentizó las embestidas.

–No vas a poder correrte así –dijo.

Pero Bella estaba casi al borde del éxtasis.

–Claro que sí –jadeó–. No se te ocurra parar.

Edward la levantó levemente, apuntalándola contra la pared, y Bella se lo agradeció porque temió que las piernas le flaquearan con la violencia del orgasmo.

Edward metió los dedos hacia adelante y la acarició, como si quisiera comprobar que estaba tan excitada como él. Ella apretó los muslos para atrapar su mano y se arqueó cuanto pudo contra él al tiempo que gemía:

–¡Edward!

Él liberó la mano y la colocó en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Bella, a la vez que volvía a empujar con fuerza.

–Me vuelves loco.

Bella cerró los ojos, empapándose de aquellas palabras, que le golpearon el alma, mientras Edward volvía a embestirla. Sintió su áspera barbilla contra la mejilla y todo su cuerpo ardió.

–Quiero más –balbució–. Más, más...

Repitió la palabra como un mantra hasta que este se trasformó en un prolongado grito de éxtasis y su cuerpo se sacudió en una oleada de sucesivas convulsiones que la atravesaron de los pies a la cabeza. Rotó las caderas frenéticamente contra Edward, pero él la sujetó con firmeza por las caderas y siguió empujando, penetrándola como si no quisiera que aquello tuviera fin. Entonces Bella supo que su deseo era tan intenso como el que la había conducido hasta él, ignorando toda precaución.

–Sí, sí...

Su orgasmo fue tan violento que se habría caído al suelo de no haber estado sujetándola Edward. Él clavó los dedos en ella antes de emitir un gemido grave y prolongado que acompañó a su propia liberación.

Jadeante, se relajó contra ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Bella sintió su aliento entrecortado acariciarle la espalda y le gustó aquella necesidad de contacto, de cobijo, como si también él necesitara unos segundos para asimilar lo que acababan de compartir.

Entonces él la tomó en brazos, la llevó hasta el despacho y se sentó en un gran sillón, con ella en su regazo. Sus miradas se encontraron en la penumbra; Edward sonrió y la besó con delicadeza.

–Vamos a repetir esto más veces –susurró él.

–Dos veces –masculló ella sin apenas poder pensar.

–Muchas más.

Mientras que para ella las ventajas eran obvias, Bella no llegaba a entender qué interés podía tener Edward en repetir.

–¿Qué sacas tú de esto?

Edward rio quedamente.

–¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga?

Bella nunca había pensado en sí misma como particularmente dotada para el sexo.

–El tipo del que te hablé me dijo que era muy mala en la cama –explicó.

–Debía ser un idiota. Ha sido increíble.

–¿Ha sido especial para ti? –preguntó Bella, resistiéndose a creerlo.

Notó que Edward se tensaba y miró hacia la biblioteca para darle tiempo a pensar la respuesta.

–Claro que lo ha sido –dijo él, tomándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara–. La otra noche tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida –añadió.

–No digas tonterías –Bella no quería que le dedicara falsos halagos.

–¿Quieres que te firme un certificado para que me creas?

–También ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida –dijo Bella, riendo–. Pero esto no significa nada –añadió precipitadamente.

–¿No te parece que es mejor no ponerle etiquetas?

–Mientras quede claro que solo va a ser algo pasajero...

Solo hasta que se le pasara aquella especie de fiebre que Edward le causaba. Y mientras su corazón no se viera implicado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

–¿No entiendes que si ponemos límites querremos saltarlos?

–¿Qué sugieres entonces, que no haya reglas?

–Exactamente –Edward le acarició los muslos–. Y si tú quieres, tampoco límites.

Bella sabía que se refería a los físicos, y se estremeció.

–¿Todo o nada?

–Haré lo que me pidas.

–¿Estás ofreciéndote a ser mi esclavo sexual? –Bella sonrió.

–Te ofrezco todo el placer que quieras.

–¿Y si tú me pides algo que yo no quiero?

–Lo dudo mucho –dijo él, acariciándole el brazo.

Bella se estremeció con la expectativa.

–Para mí no es un buen momento para una relación, y tú no quieres tener una. Así que por ahora...

–Solo existe el ahora –Edward la tomó en brazos y fue con ella al dormitorio. Bella encendió la luz cuando pasaron al lado del interruptor.

–Me encanta el papel de la pared –dijo, mirando las viñas que trepaban por la blanca pared–. Me extraña que te gusten las flores.

–No son flores, representan la jungla –dijo él, echándola sobre la cama y quitándole los vaqueros.

Bella giró sobre el estómago y señaló un florero.

–Eso son flores.

–Porque a las mujeres os gustan –dijo él, besándole la rabadilla.

–Tenías flores el primer día que vine y no me esperabas –dijo ella. Edward podía hacerse el duro, pero empezaba a ver que tenía muchas facetas que ocultaba al mundo.

–Siempre estoy preparado para la visita de una mujer –bromeó él, mordisqueándola.

–No es verdad –Bella se volvió y lo agarró por la camisa para atraerlo hacia sí–. Vas a dormir a sus casas para poder salir huyendo. Solo me dejas quedarme porque sabes que me iré temprano –lo miró fijamente, intentando no reaccionar a la mano que él iba a aproximando a sus pezones–. Tienes flores porque te gustan.

–Está bien. Me gusta la naturaleza –dijo él. Y con una sonrisa sensual, añadió–: Me gustan las curvas –le recorrió las caderas y posó las manos en los

muslos–. Y las flores pequeñas, rosas –añadió, separándoselos y dirigiendo la mirada a su sexo antes de agacharse y, tras dibujar unos círculos alrededor con la lengua, deslizarla en su interior.

Bella ya no pudo pensar. La excitaba tan automáticamente que tardó unos segundos en dejarla jadeante y sudorosa. Él se alzó con una sonrisa triunfal y Bella lo atrajo hacia sí por la cintura.

–Mmm –creo que empiezan a gustarme las flores trepadoras –bromeó Edward al sentirla moverse bajó su cuerpo.

–¿Y las carnívoras? –dijo ella, mordisqueándolo.

Pero cuando ya se acurrucaba en sus brazos para dormir, Bella se recordó que aquello no duraría más de una semana. Tenía dos semanas libres. La primera sería para Edward. Durante las segunda, tenía que redactar un trabajo y estudiar para los exámenes. A partir de ese momento, no habría espacio para Edward en su vida.

Bella acudió a su casa cada noche, y todas fueron iguales pero diferentes.

Edward disfrutó de la aventura de conocer mejor a Bella, de aprender lo que le gustaba, sus secretos ocultos. Pero nunca tenía suficiente tiempo. El sexo frenético era seguido de un breve descanso y continuado con el sexo romántico de la mañana. A veces comían juntos en diez minutos, antes de que él fuera a un juicio o ella a una clase. Y diez minutos no bastaban. Bella vivía intensamente cada segundo, pero sentía que era como confeti que se le escapaba entre los dedos, mientras que Edward parecía decidido a sacar el mayor provecho del limitado tiempo con el que contaban.

Bella se desperezó en su gigantesca cama, despertando con la sensación de que solo se había dormido hacía cinco minutos. Podía oír el murmullo de la voz de Edward, discutiendo algo relacionado con un caso. Bella sonrió perezosamente. Sonaba tan profesional mientras citaba la ley literalmente... Lo raro era que mantuviera esa conversación tan temprano.

Bella se sentó y miró el reloj. No era pronto, sino que estaban en mitad de la noche, así que, efectivamente, había dormido solo unos minutos. Salió de la cama y, envolviéndose en una toalla, fue de puntillas al vestíbulo. Al ver luz en el despacho, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Edward estaba de pie, junto al escritorio, con el cabello despeinado, sin afeitar y con ojeras. Seguía hablando.

Bella volvió al dormitorio para no interrumpirle ni quedarse a escuchar a hurtadillas. En el silencio de la noche, se percibía el tono de preocupación con el que Edward hablaba. Bella esperó un largo rato a que volviera, pero cuando, después de que se hiciera el silencio y la conversación se hubiera acabado, vio que no aparecía, saltó de la cama, súbitamente inquieta.

Desde la puerta vio a Edward sentado ante el escritorio con gesto de profunda preocupación. A menudo había notado lo cansado que parecía cuando creía que nadie lo observaba y cómo, en cuanto alguien reclamaba su atención, se colocaba la máscara de encantadora animación. Y Bella no quería que se la pusiera para ella. ¿Por qué necesitaba proyectar una imagen que no siempre era él? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que reproducía lo mismo que odiaba en sus padres?

–¿Edward? –susurró al ver que ocultaba el rostro entre las manos. Fue hasta

él y lo abrazó–. ¿Qué sucede?

Edward guardó silencio hasta que, con un profundo suspiro, dijo:

–Las Navidades son un mal periodo para muchos de mis chicos.

Oírle usar el posesivo enterneció a Bella.

–¿Ha pasado algo?

–Mike ha huido.

Bella se mordió el labio. Se trataba de algo muy serio.

–¿Quién es Mike?

–Uno de mis clientes. Sus padres se separaron hace un tiempo, y las cosas nunca han sido fáciles. Su padre tuvo otra pareja, con la que no llegó a casarse, pero también han roto –suspiró de nuevo–. ¿Qué crees que es peor: que se peleen por ti o que ni siquiera piensen en ti? –miró a Bella–. ¿O cargar con las expectativas, los sueños y las ambiciones de generaciones anteriores?

–Depende –dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Tienes razón –dijo Edward, abatido–. Debía haberlo adivinado. Sabía que había faltado al colegio y que no había visto al psicólogo... Pero en...

–No eres su padre.

–Soy su abogado, y debería saber qué quiere.

–¿Y lo sabes?

Edward miró al escritorio con expresión ausente.

–No estoy seguro. Pero si tuviera que apostar, diría que ha ido a ver a la exnovia de su padre. Es la que mejor ha cuidado de él, pero se ha mudado a otra ciudad y no tiene ningún derecho legal sobre él.

–Y si él quisiera quedarse con ella y ella con él, ¿podrías ayudarles?

–Quizá. Pero primero tengo que saber dónde está. No todas las madrastras son malvadas.

Y no todos los playboys eran insensibles.

–Qué caso más triste –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–Y cuanto más tarde en aparecer, más difícil va a ser conseguir lo que quiere –dijo Edward.

–Lo siento mucho, Edward.

Edward se frotó la frente como si con ello pudiera borrar la tensión.

–Deberías volver a la cama.

–No sin ti.

Bella sabía que podía ofrecerle algo. Era poca cosa, pero no tenía mucho más que darle como consuelo. Aunque no había puesto una fecha, después de las Navidades se separaría de él. Había sido una estúpida pensando que podía salir ilesa.

–Haces un trabajo maravilloso –susurró.

–Se ve que no lo bastante bien –masculló él–. Tenía que haberlo previsto. Espero que esté bien.

–Seguro que sí –Bella lo abrazó con fuerza–. No te sientas mal. Ayudas a mucha gente, y también le ayudarás a él.

Edward temía que Bella estuviera equivocada, tanto respecto a aquello como a unas cuantas cosas.

–Hago esto para sentirme bien, para creer que sirvo de algo –confesó–. Pero no creo que sea así.

–Claro que sí –dijo Bella, vehementemente–. Tienes un enorme talento y lo pones a disposición de los más vulnerables. Eres muy generoso.

–Bella, según tú, solo ayudo a niños como cebo para conquistar mujeres –dijo Edward, intentando desesperadamente decir algo superficial que aligerara el tono, como siempre que una situación le resultaba demasiado emotiva.

–No eres tan egoísta como te gusta hacer creer a la gente.

¡Cuánto se equivocaba! Edward sabía que, tal y como muchas mujeres se habían encargado de hacerle saber, era egoísta.

–Hoy no voy a ser buena compañía –dijo, incómodo por lo vulnerable que se sentía con Bella–. No me encuentro bien.

–Lo sé.

Edward miró a Bella, la preciosa, inteligente y dulce Bella. La primera mujer de la que quería más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta darle.

¿No era irónico que la mujer que había cambiado las reglas del juego no quisiera que las reglas cambiaran? Él había asumido el papel de buen compañero de cama, de tipo con el que pasarlo bien. ¿Y tan malo era pasar unos minutos de diversión en medio de una vida ocupada? Aun cuando fuera con la misma mujer, ¿qué diferencia había?

Claro que era diferente, y saberlo le resultaba aquella noche particularmente doloroso. Porque Bella le importaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, y sabía que no tenía la menor probabilidad de tenerla. No había sitio para él en su vida. Sus padres eran lo primero, y era lo justo. Él había interpretado tan bien y durante tanto tiempo el papel de playboy, que era lógico que Bella solo vieran en él eso. Estaba tan abatido que se sabía capaz de cualquier cosa. Así que intentó volver al tono superficial.

–¿Querías algo? –preguntó, insinuante.

Pero Bella no respondió en el mismo tono.

–La verdad es que sí. Qué quieres que haga.

Edward tosió al sentir algo en el pecho que parecía aplastarlo.

–Creía que había dejado claro que lo único que quiero que hagas es ser tú misma.

–No me refiero a eso. Tú me has hecho muchas veces lo que yo quería. Ahora es tu turno. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy tuya.

La verdad era que Edward no podía pensar cuando ella la miraba con aquella dulzura y aquella increíble sonrisa.

–¿No quieres jugar con cuerdas o esposas? –bromeó finalmente ella.

Su risa atenazó la lengua y el corazón de Edward. Todo lo que él quería era que Bella le diera la bienvenida como siempre lo hacía, que siguiera disfrutando de estar con él, que su pasión no decayera. Anhelaba su abrazo, la suavidad de su cuerpo. Eso era todo. Un abrazo era todo lo que quería.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

–Abrázame –susurró.

Y solo sintió alivio cuando ella lo envolvió con su cálido cuerpo.

Bella nunca llegaba del bar antes de la madrugada. A Edward le angustiaba pensar en ella caminando sola a esas horas, pero Bella no consentía ni que la recogiera, ni que le pagara un taxi. Así que, sin ella saberlo, le había pedido a Eric, el portero del bar, que le dijera que se había mudado cerca y la acompañara.

Le irritaba que Bella no se dejara ayudar, pero más aún, la obsesión que tenía él con hacerlo. Era una locura. Como era una locura que estuviera desvelado, esperando a oír la llave en la puerta. Jamás había dado antes una llave a una mujer.

Aquella mañana había visto lo cansada que estaba. Había tomado dos cafés antes de ir a trabajar. Luego iría directamente al bar. Necesitaba dormir. Edward odiaba verla trabajar tanto habiendo dormido tan poco la noche anterior, y que él fuera el culpable, por haberle contado sus problemas con Mike, cargándola con su propia frustración.

Finalmente, oyó la puerta y las pisadas de Bella. Se tumbó boca abajo y cerró los ojos para hacerse el dormido, pero no le dio tiempo a apagar la luz.

–¿Edward?

Edward ignoró el susurro y se concentró en mantener una respiración pausada. Ella le tocó el hombro y tuvo que evitar sobresaltarse. Bella necesitaba dormir.

–¿Edward?

Bella suspiró, y percibir su desilusión estuvo a punto de quebrar la voluntad de Edward. Pero la compensaría por la mañana. Además, era el día de Navidad y tendrían toda la mañana para ellos.

Bella se separó de la cama y él la miró de reojo. Aunque le daba la espalda, por la postura de los hombros supo que estaba cansada. Y vio que se frotaba la frente como para librarse de un dolor de cabeza residual antes de empezar a desnudarse. Edward volvió a maldecir lo que trabajaba y que no le dejara ayudarla. Él podría subvencionarla para que al menos dejara uno de los dos trabajos.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella se había vuelto.

–Estás despierto –dijo en tono acusador.

Edward cerró los ojos automáticamente, pero sabía que era demasiado tarde.

–¡Edward!

–Estaba dormido –mintió.

–¡Fingías dormir! –dijo Bella, indignada–. ¿Por qué? –antes de que él contestara, lo hizo ella–. Te has hecho el dormido como un marido que quisiera evitar la obligación de tener sexo.

–Bella...

–¿Ya te has aburrido?

El dolor que se palpaba tras la indignación hizo reaccionar a Edward, que saltó de la cama.

–¿Te parece que estoy aburrido? –dijo, señalando su erección.

Él solo quería perderse en el interior de Bella y encontrar cobijo. Quería todo

lo que ella conseguía: olvidar los pensamientos que lo atormentaban, sentirse tan cerca de ella como la noche anterior.

–Bastaba con que me hubieras dicho que no viniera –dijo ella, ignorando la prueba material de su deseo.

–Quería que vinieras.

–¿Y por qué te hacías el dormido? –preguntó ella, cruzada de brazos.

Edward se dio por vencido. Sabía que su respuesta la iba a molestar, pero que no podía escatimársela.

–Quería dejarte descansar –dijo. Bella lo miró boquiabierta–. Estás exhausta.

–¿Así que las ojeras no te resultan atractivas? –preguntó ella, enfadada–. Muchas gracias.

Edward intentó tomarle la mano, pero ella se echó hacia atrás.

–Trabajo todo el día y además estudio –dijo, malhumorada–. Siento no estar a la altura de tus amantes.

–Bella–Edward intentó relajar la tensión riendo, y señalándose la erección dijo–: Está claro que tu aspecto sigue siendo letal.

Ella no parecía escuchar.

–¿Es que tú no pasaste noches en blanco cuando estabas estudiando?

–No tantas.

–Será que te organizabas mejor que yo.

–Nadie se organiza mejor que tú. El problema es que trabajas demasiado.

–En mi mundo suele pasar, no se suele tener elección.

–Pero tú podrías hacer menos.

–Me temo que necesito comer.

–¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude?

Bella dio media vuelta.

–No quiero tu ayuda, solo quiero de ti...

–Ya lo sé –la cortó Edward, que no quería oír lo poco que le pedía, y menos cuando la cama ya no era bastante para él.

No sabía qué le pasaba. Jamás había rechazado una relación de puro sexo, y ese estado solo podía justificarse por alguna extraña fiebre.

Vio que Bella iba hacia el vestíbulo y la siguió.

–¿Dónde crees que vas?

–No pienso quedarme donde no se me quiere.

–Bella, basta con que me mires para saber si quiero que te quedes.

–En tu caso, no significa nada.

Edward se enfureció súbitamente. Lo que le pasaba no era en absoluto habitual para él.

Edward se volvió a tiempo de ver la rabia reflejada en su rostro.

–No hagas esto complicado, por favor –continuó–. Voy a dormir a mi casa, para descansar y recuperar mi aspecto –añadió con una mirada penetrante–. Mañana voy a casa de mis padres, así que nos veremos la semana que viene.

Edward la alcanzó y, atrayéndola hacia sí, la besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

–Hagas lo que hagas, no estarías más guapa de lo que estás ahora –susurró él.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban anhelantes, sus labios estaban a punto de pronunciar su nombre... Pero la luz desapareció de su mirada, sustituida por el dolor.

–Ahora no quieres que te deje plantado, pero esto lo has empezado tú.

–Lo que no quiero es que trabajes tanto. ¿Por qué no consigues un trabajo en el que te paguen mejor?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Podrías ser mi ayudante durante el verano –Edward sabía que era la peor sugerencia que podía hacer, pero se le escapó antes de poder reprimirla.

–No soy una obra de beneficencia. Quiero ganármelo y merecérmelo por mí misma.

–Pero es que te lo mereces –dijo Edward, frustrado–. Eres lista, tienes unas notas magníficas, cualquier bufete te querría...

–Solo lo dices por esta... conexión –dijo ella–. Preferiría mandar mi currículum y conseguir el trabajo por mis propios méritos.

–Muy bien. ¿Por qué no mandas un currículum a mi bufete?

–¡Qué tontería!

–¿No te vas al extremo opuesto? ¿De que, como nos conocemos, has decidido que no puedes mandarme tu currículum?

–No funcionaría.

–¿Por qué no? Haríamos un gran equipo –Edward resopló, frustrado, sabiendo que no la convencería. No había nadie más obstinado que Bella–. Todos los jóvenes necesitan un mentor que les ayude.

–Tú, no –dijo Bella–. No quisiste que tu padre te ayudara.

–Pero eso fue por otros motivos. Y puede que rechazara su ayuda, pero tenía su apellido y su dinero –dijo Edward con un resoplido.

–Pero lo importante fueron los premios que ganaste en la universidad. Edward, lo conseguiste por méritos propios, y yo quiero hacer lo mismo.

–Conté con ayuda –dijo él, entre dientes. Por más que le costara admitirlo, era la verdad, y Bella debía saberlo.

–Está bien, le pediré a mi tutor una carta de recomendación.

–¿Por qué rechazas mi ayuda?

–Me niego a usar nuestra relación en mi beneficio.

–Así que tenemos una relación –se apresuró a decir Edward.

–No –dijo Bella automáticamente–. No es más que un romance pasajero.

Bella lo contempló en su gloriosa desnudez. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué cambiaba las reglas y le ofrecía un trabajo? ¿No era consciente del problema que tendrían cuando se cansara de ella?

–Escucha, ya cometí el error de aceptar un trabajo por un hombre. James sugirió que solicitara un puesto de becaria en un bufete –Bella recordaba lo feliz que se había sentido cuando ambos fueron aceptados–. Pero cuando supo las notas que tenía y conoció a mis padres... se transformó de la noche a la mañana –solo más tarde Bella supo que James tenía notas mediocres–. Pero las notas dieron lo mismo, porque él tenía asegurado un puesto en el bufete gracias a las conexiones de su padre, mientras que, en cuanto rompió conmigo, me rechazaron con la excusa de que no necesitaban tantos becarios. Así que comprenderás que no acepte ningún trabajo que no esté basado en criterios objetivos, o que no esté

dispuesta a que ninguna relación se interponga en mi futuro.

–¿Y ni siquiera puedes aceptar un regalo? Yo solo tengo dinero por algo tan fortuito como haber nacido en mi familia. ¿Por qué no puedo compartirlo contigo? –preguntó Edward, frustrado.

–Porque debo ganármelo yo sola –dijo Bella, sabiendo que nada que Edward le ofreciera sería suficiente.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser tan independiente? ¿Por qué tienes que ser la mejor en todo? –dijo él con amargura–. Eres tan competitiva que estás a punto de colapsar por falta de sueño y sobredosis de cafeína. Mátate estudiando y luego trabajando. Eso sí, al final conseguirás trabajo en una gran empresa.

–¿Acaso es un crimen?

–Lo es cuando se tiene un gran talento en otras áreas.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

–No sigas por ahí.

–Deberías tener tiempo para hacer ropa artística –dijo Edward–. Tienes que ser feliz además de tener éxito. Deberías mostrar tu obra.

–No puedo.

–¿Será que tienes miedo de competir y no ser la mejor? –Edward sacudió la cabeza–. ¿Tan importante es para ti ser la número uno?

–El éxito requiere sacrificio –dijo ella con firmeza–. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Edward, que olvide todo el esfuerzo que he hecho e intente ganarme la vida vendiendo ropa reciclada? Puede que me gustara hacerlo, pero también me gusta el derecho.

–¿Y por qué no encontrar un equilibrio?

–Todavía no puedo.

–No podrás nunca –dijo Edward con un suspiro–, porque siempre te pondrás otra meta. No creo que tus padres quisieran verte así. Estoy seguro de que quieren tu felicidad.

–No me hables de lo que quieren mis padres. Yo sé lo que necesitan –y solo ella podía proporcionárselo.

–En cambio no sabes lo que necesitas tú –apuntó Edward–. Y les mientes porque tienes tanto miedo al fracaso que no te atreves a asumir ningún riesgo.

–¿Y tú? –saltó Bella, dolida–. Tú, que tienes que ser el epítome del encanto, que presentas ante el mundo una fachada de perfección, que jamás admitirías necesitar nada... Tú sí que estás asustado y eres incapaz de aceptar la ayuda de nadie.

Bella hizo una pausa y vio que Edward había palidecido. Cuando por fin respiró y fue a contestar, Bella le cortó. No había nada que discutir.

–Me temo que queremos cosas distintas, Edward –dijo con tristeza.

Edward la miró en silencio y Bella, dando media vuelta, se fue.

Cuando amaneció la mañana de Navidad, Mike obligó a sus doloridos pies a dar un paso más, y llamó a la puerta.

La mujer que él hubiera querido como madre, abrió; la mujer por la que había caminado durante horas, y con la que quería quedarse; la mujer que había sido más cariñosa con él que ninguno de sus familiares.

–¿Crees que podrá ser? –preguntó él cuando ella lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

–No lo sé. Pero vamos a intentarlo –contemplaron juntos el amanecer y entonces ella dijo–: Tenemos que llamarlos. No es justo que tus padres estén preocupados.

Mike cerró los ojos, pensando que la vida era injusta. Pero asintió.

–Mira qué hermoso día va a hacer, Mike –dijo ella, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

Mike hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera, poder quedarse para siempre donde estaba.

–Encontraremos una solución, Mike, te lo prometo.

En las noticias de la mañana se mencionó que el chico que había desparecido había sido localizado sano y salvo. Bella habría querido llamar a Edward y averiguar si era verdad que todo estaba bien, pero no le pareció oportuno. Y, además, había algo que tenía que hacer con urgencia.

Exhausta por falta de sueño, Bella avanzó hacia la puerta de sus padres. Había soñado con llegar la mañana de Navidad y regalarles la escritura de una casa envuelta en un lazo, pero tendría que esperar otro año.

Edward tenía razón al decir que les había mentido, a ellos y a sí misma, respecto a lo que verdaderamente quería. Y si mentía, era por temor a decepcionarlos.

Se sentó en el sofá y les contó todo: que había perdido la beca, que tenía dos trabajos además de acudir a clases durante el verano, que quería conseguir lo mejor para ellos.

Sus padres se mostraron horrorizados, pero no por la razón que ella temía.

–Jamás consentiríamos que te sacrificaras por nosotros –dijo su madre–. Estamos bien aquí.

–Nunca nos has decepcionado –dijo su padre–. En todo caso, sería al revés. Te hemos cargado con la responsabilidad de nuestras propias expectativas, y eso es injusto.

–Ahora entiendo que estés tan delgada y tan cansada –continuó su madre, frotándole el hombro–. Nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz. ¿Qué te haría feliz, Bella?

Muchas cosas. Una de ellas la comprensión de sus padres. Lo demás, era inalcanzable.

–¿Podríais esconder todas esas fotos de mí recibiendo premios? –preguntó, riendo, a la vez que se prometía concentrarse en el futuro.

–¿Te molestan? –preguntó su madre, asombrada.

Bella asintió y entre los tres las descolgaron. Pronto llegaron sus primos y celebraron la comida de Navidad. Cuando el día ya acababa, Bella tomó el tapón de una botella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso convertirla en algo divertido.

Edward llegó casi dos horas tarde a la obligada comida de Navidad con sus padres. Las llamadas entre Mike y su madrastra y los abogados de sus padres se habían prolongado durante horas, hasta que alcanzaron una solución. Mike podía

pasar el día con su madrastra, y por la tarde vería a sus padres por separado.

Aunque sentía lástima por él, a Edward le reconfortaba saber por fin lo que Mike quería, y estaba decidido a trabajar hasta conseguirlo.

Entró en la casa de sus padres y vio a Alice mirando con gesto contrariado la mesa repleta de comida. Edward no tenía apetito y observó, asqueado, las veinte fuentes con comida dispuestas para ellos cuatro. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era participar en la farsa de una alegre reunión familiar. Toda aquella abundancia debía tener un mejor uso.

–¿Y si llevamos la comida al refugio de los indigentes? –sugirió. Al ver que su madre lo miraba boquiabierta, añadió–: Hay mucho más de lo que podemos comer, mamá. Hagamos algo decente por una vez en la vida.

Su madre miró a su padre, que se limitó a guardar silencio.

–Me parece una gran idea –dijo Alice, poniéndose en pie.

–Está bien –dijo su madre finalmente.

–Yo tampoco tengo demasiada hambre –comentó su padre.

–Bien –dijo Edward–: ¿Por qué no la lleváis vosotros dos? –preguntó, mirando fijamente a sus padres, que a su vez lo miraron con los ojos desencajados.

–Sería más propio que fuera tu madre –dijo su padre finalmente.

–Es Navidad –contentó Edward con firmeza–. Deberíais estar juntos –entró en acción y añadió–: Vayamos todos.

Alice lo miró boquiabierta al ver que tomaba dos de los platos.

–Venga –insistió Edward–. En marcha.

Para su sorpresa, lo siguieron. Cargaron la comida en el coche de su padre y Alice y él los siguieron en el suyo.

Durante dos horas, sirvieron y atendieron a la gente que había acudido al refugio. Y en aquel momento, sus padres participaban activamente fregando la vajilla.

–Esto ha sido mucho mejor que una tensa comida con ellos –dijo Alice entre dientes.

–Desde luego –dijo Edward–. ¿Pero no tienes hambre?

–La verdad es que sí –dijo Alice con gesto de culpabilidad.

–¿Por qué no vamos a un chino? –sugirió Edward, riendo–. El restaurante de la esquina hace muy buena comida.

–¿No deberíamos comer con papá y mamá?

–No, deja que sigan aquí.

–Yo creo que están contentos tal y como están –comentó Alice media hora más tarde, delante de un plato de pollo.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Edward

–Sí. Si no, ya habrían hecho algo al respecto.

–¿No crees que simplemente se han acostumbrado? –preguntó Edward, reclinándose en el asiento–. Son demasiado apáticos como para cambiar las cosas.

–Es una lástima.

–Así es. Quizá aprendan algo en el refugio –Edward sonrió–. Sería un milagro navideño.

Alice lo miró con gesto súbitamente serio y preguntó:

–¿Has visto a Bella últimamente?

Edward sacudió la cabeza con gesto abatido y se llevó una cucharada de arroz a la boca para evitar contestar.

–No es verdad que sea como una hermana para ti, ¿no? –dijo Alice con una sonrisa de complicidad.

El comentario tomó a Edward por sorpresa. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

–¿Crees que puede salir bien? –preguntó Alice.

Edward volvió a sacudir la cabeza, aunque con mayor lentitud.

–¿Has hecho las cosas tan mal como para que vaya a perder a mi mejor amiga? –insistió Alice.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

–No le falles. Te necesita.

Alice lo observó en silencio.

–¿Y a ti no?

–No deja que la ayude.

–¿De verdad? –Alice frunció el ceño–. Bella siempre sintió algo por ti.

El problema era que había conocido al verdadero Edward, y aunque él le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía, ella lo había rechazado. Y eso le dolía.

–No me digas que eres demasiado apático como para hacer algo al respecto –dijo Alice con dulzura–. No cometas el mismo error que papá y mamá.

Las palabras de Alice resonaron en la cabeza de Edward a lo largo de la semana siguiente. El recuerdo de Bella lo torturaba. Noche tras noche, se repetía la última conversación que habían mantenido y soñaba con las noches que habían pasado juntos.

Bella se había enfurecido con él por no abrirse; aun sí, al menos en un par de ocasiones, sí se había abierto a ella, y Bella le había ofrecido su apoyo con una incondicionalidad que le había derretido el corazón.

¿Por qué entonces ella no aceptaba su ayuda? Hasta aquel entonces, se había limitado a sentir el dolor de ese rechazo, pero había llegado el momento de comprender la verdadera razón.

Además, Alice tenía razón cuando lo acusaba de apatía. Necesitaba valor. Un valor como el de Mike, que le impulsara a ir en busca de lo que necesitaba, de la persona a la que más necesitaba. Aquella cuyo amor y cuya risa significaba más que nada en el mundo para él.

Entró en el bar y fue directo a la barra en la que estaba Bella. Ella lo miró sorprendida y se ofreció a servirle.

Solo verla fue como respirar por primera vez una bocanada de aire fresco después de haber estado al borde de la asfixia.

–Me gusta el pasador del pelo –dijo, por decir algo.

Bella se llevó la mano al pasador, que había hecho ella misma, y sonrió.

–¿De verdad?

–Me encanta.

–Por ahora no tengo tiempo para un vestuario completo, pero sí puedo hacer pequeños accesorios.

–Es una gran idea.

–Es poca cosa –dijo Bella–, pero tenías razón: lo necesitaba.

–Me alegro por ti –dijo Edward, deseando que también lo necesitara a él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Edward estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir fingiendo. No tenía energía para romper la fría pared que se había erigido entre ellos. Solo quería abrazarla y tenerla a su lado. Para siempre.

Pero Bella se alejó para atender a otros clientes y Edward se sintió desvalido. Ir al bar en Año Nuevo, el día más ajetreado de todo el año, para intentar hablar con ella, había sido un error.

Sin tan siquiera tocar la copa que le había servido, se marchó.

Bella alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la esquina, rogando que Edward siguiera allí. Pero no estaba. Poniéndose de puntillas, justo llegó a ver su espalda cerca de la salida.

No, no, no. Aparecía en el bar con aire perturbado y... vulnerable, y luego desaparecía. No podía ser. Ella tenía que decirle unas cuantas cosas que llevaba ensayando en su mente desde hacía días y que estaba decidida a expresar.

Salió de detrás de la barra y se abrió camino entre la clientela, llamando:

–¡Edward!

Inicialmente él no la oyó y salió a la calle, pero cuando Bella lo llamó por segunda vez, se detuvo y ella corrió para darle alcance.

Indiferente a la gente que pasaba a su lado, lo miró fijamente, y al descubrir una profunda emoción en su mirada, se quedó con la mente en blanco.

–Por Dios, no llores –dijo Edward.

–¡No estoy llorando! –protestó ella. Y se sorbió la nariz. Qué sentido tenía mentir–. Vale, estoy llorando.

–¡Bella! –la llamó Eric–. A Tyler le está dando un ataque de nervios. Tienes que volver.

–¡Me importa un pito! –gritó Bella de vuelta.

–Deberías volver –dijo Edward con dulzura–. No quieres perder el trabajo.

–Ya lo sé, pero...

–Y tienes que concentrarte en tus exámenes.

–Tampoco me importan los exámenes.

Edward la miró en silencio, a la espera.

–Bueno, sí me importan –Bella resopló–. Pero en realidad, lo único que me importa de verdad eres tú –admitió en un susurro–. Y no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida –concluyó a la vez que una lágrima le rodaba por las mejillas.

Edward suspiró y dio un paso hacia ella.

–Bella, haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz. Y si eso significa dejarte, lo haré, aunque sea lo último que deseo.

Bella sacudió al cabeza con vehemencia.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que lo mejor para mí es que desaparezcas?

–Es lo que me has pedido.

–Quizá he actuado como una idiota.

Edward miró a Bella en silencio.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó finalmente.

–No sé si puedes darme lo que quiero.

–Sé que quieres ser independiente y lo respeto. Si quieres dedicarte al

derecho corporativo, me parece genial. Me tragaré mis estúpidos temores y te apoyaré. Si en cambio decides hacer arte y venderlo, me gustaría mantenerte. Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Bella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo depender de ti –no podía entregarse completamente a un hombre que no sentía lo mismo que ella.

–¿Quieres que renuncie a todo? –saltó él–. Lo haré. Daré todo mi dinero y hasta la camisa que llevo puesta. Solo quiero apoyarte –concluyó, angustiado.

–¡No comprendes que no quiero tu dinero! –gritó Bella–. Quiero todo lo demás: tu amor y tu apoyo emocional, no económico. Tu fuerza, tu humor, todo lo que te hace maravilloso. Te amo, y solo quiero que me ames.

Edward la miró, perplejo.

–¿Por qué no me los has dicho nunca? Nunca me lo has demostrado. Te daba vergüenza desearme.

–Eso no es verdad. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Jamás has estado con una mujer más de una semana. Tenía que protegerme a mí mismo. No podía pensar en ello más que como una fantasía que acabaría pronto.

Edward la miró, inmóvil.

–¿Qué crees que siento por ti?

–Lujuria.

–Desde luego que sí –Edward dio un paso hacia ella–. Pero aunque ahora mismo estoy enfadado, también siento admiración y respeto. Y por encima de todo, amor.

Bella ladeó al cabeza y él le alzó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

–¿Por qué crees que quiero dártelo todo? Porque te quiero más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie.

–Edward –susurró ella.

–¿No entiendes que soy la persona adecuada para ayudarte con tus estudios? ¿No sería más fácil sabiendo que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras una vez hayas acabado de estudiar, y que podemos estar juntos tanto como queramos?

A Bella le costaba creerlo.

Edward masculló algo ininteligible y, abrazándola, la besó como si fuera la única manera de convencerla. Y Bella anhelaba dejarse convencer y sentirse segura en sus brazos.

–¿De verdad tengo que regalar todo mi dinero? –preguntó él–. ¿Si fuera un estudiante pobre lo compartirías todo conmigo?

–Desde luego. Pero no lo eres. Por eso es una situación tan desequilibrada –dijo Bella con un suspiro de tristeza.

–Pero eso solo es temporal. En un par de años, te habrás licenciado y tendrás un buen salario con el que podrás proporcionarme el estilo de vida al que estoy acostumbrado.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

–¿Y cuál es ese estilo?

–Cenas en restaurantes caros cada noche...

–Mejor, una ensalada en el bar de la esquina.

–Sexo todas las noches...

–Y cada mañana.

–También –Edward la besó de nuevo–. Por cierto, tenías razón. Hago mi trabajo porque me hace sentir mejor persona. Me gusta ayudar a chicos desfavorecidos porque me reconcilia con el mundo. Así que no debo ser tan mala persona –Edward suspiró–. Pero tampoco soy bueno del todo. No quiero sentirme demasiado próximo a nadie, y me oculto tras una fachada. Porque como tú, odio el fracaso. Cuando descubrí que la relación de mis padres era una farsa, juré que nunca me casaría, y que no tendría hijos para no fallarles. Ya no tengo opción, cariño. No me interesa nadie más. Quiero que lo nuestro funcione. Me haces mejor persona.

–Yo tampoco soy perfecta.

–Nadie lo es. Pero tú te esfuerzas tanto que vas a matarte. Y no necesitas ser siempre la mejor. Si fracasaras, te querría igual. ¿Lo comprendes? Te amaré pase lo que pase.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender finalmente la profundidad del amor que Edward sentía por ella.

–Eres un ser humano maravilloso –continuó Edward.

–No es verdad –gimió Bella–. Contigo me había dado por vencida porque estaba aterrorizada. No estaba dispuesta a cambiar mis prioridades por temor a descubrir que tú solo querías pasarlo bien una temporada.

–Y lo hemos pasado maravillosamente –dijo Edward, sonriendo–. Pero podemos pasarlo aún mejor si me das una oportunidad.

Edward estaba ante ella, desnudando su alma, haciéndole una oferta que Bella no podía rechazar.

Tras la máscara solo quedaba un hombre genuino y cariñoso. Aunque hiciera comentarios arrogantes, como si se creyera una bendición para el género femenino, en el fondo era un hombre con las inseguridades de cualquier otro ser humano. A pesar del dinero y del éxito, seguía dudando que alguien pudiera quererlo por quien verdaderamente era. Por el hombre al que ella amaba.

–Solo te necesito a ti –contestó ella.

Y él necesitaba alguien a quien solo le importara él en esencia. Afortunadamente, esa persona era Bella.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y le ofreció los labios para que la besara.

–Tienes que ir a acabar tu turno –dijo él.

–Así es –dijo Bella–. ¿Me esperarás?

–Siempre.

–Haremos sesiones de dos horas –dijo Edward al día siguiente, después de desayunar–: Dos horas de estudio y dos horas de sexo.

–¿Llamas a eso «encontrar el equilibrio»? –preguntó Bella, sarcástica.

–Desde luego –contestó él con toda solemnidad–. Siempre que lo cumplamos las veinticuatro horas del día.

Bella rio.

–¡Qué gran equilibrio!

–No tiene sentido que vayamos en contra de nuestra naturaleza, ¿no crees? –Edward le guiñó un ojo–. Por el momento, yo tengo que ocuparme de la

jurisprudencia y la cafeína; luego, me dedicaré al servicio de masajes.

–¿Servicio de masajes?

–Por dentro y por fuera –dijo Edward con una sonrisa sensual.

Bella sintió sus músculos internos contraerse.

–Quizá deberíamos cambiar el orden de las actividades.

–No, cariño. Primero el trabajo y luego el placer –dijo Edward. Y se colocó en el extremo opuesto del escritorio, delante del ordenador.

Ella se sentó a su vez y se colocó delante una pila de papeles.

–Más vale que el placer compense esta tortura –masculló.

–Bella–dijo él con voz aterciopelada–. Te aseguro que va a ser espectacular.

Y lo fue.

_**Dos años más tarde… **_

«Aquí tienes lo que quieres».

Bella rio al ver la fotografía que acababa de recibir de Edward, desnudo, con un sombrero de mago colocado en un lugar estratégico.

Cerró el mensaje y fingió concentrarse en la charla que estaban dando en la oficina de reclutamiento de la compañía que la había contratado. Pero el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

«Esta noche en mi casa. Ven en cuanto puedas».

Bella se escapó en cuanto terminó la reunión y cruzó la ciudad caminando.

La primera semana había ido bien, aunque trabajaba largas horas y el nivel de competitividad era casi insoportable. También adoraba volver a casa. Sobre todo cuando Edward estaba de aquel humor juguetón.

–¿Edward? –llamó cuando entró en vestíbulo.

–¡Estoy en el jardín!

Cruzó la casa, que le resultó extrañamente silenciosa. Hasta que salió al porche.

–¡Sorpresa!

Debía haber quinientas personas en el jardín. Alice le tomó la mano y se la apretó para sacarla de su estupor.

–¡Vaya! –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–Respira. Estás pálida.

Miró a su alrededor aturdida. Vio a su madre, exultante, al lado de su padre, que ayudaba a Renne en la barbacoa. Se habían mudado a una casa nueva, apenas a diez minutos de distancia de la suya. La misma noche en que se reconciliaron, Edward había insistido en ayudarlos. Y el cambio había transformado la vida de sus padres.

Todos sonreían, encantados. ¿Cómo habían conseguido mantener el secreto?

Pero solo había una persona a la que ella verdaderamente quería ver en aquel momento, y era el hombre espectacular que se estaba acercando a ella con una copa de champán en la mano.

–¿Tú has montado todo esto? –preguntó ella en cuanto lo tuvo al lado.

–Ya sabes lo bien que se me da organizar fiestas –le susurró él al oído a la vez que le robaba un beso–. Pero no te preocupes, nosotros tendremos nuestra propia fiesta privada más tarde.

Bella rio, segura de que no le desilusionaría. Porque aunque todos los demás se fueran, Edward siempre estaría allí para ella.

Dio un sorbo al champán y empezó a saludar a los invitados.

Había dejado el trabajo de las mañanas y ya solo iba al bar algunas noches. Cuando trabajaba, Edward iba a hacerle compañía. Sus amigos no habían tenido ningún problema en convertirlo en su local de encuentro. Y Bella había vuelto a la universidad a tiempo completo, solo después de prometer a Edward que,

en cuanto ganara dinero, le pagaría parte del alquiler.

Antes de los exámenes finales, Bella ya tenía cuatro ofertas de trabajo. Aunque no ganó el premio a la mejor estudiante de su promoción, sí lo recibió en la especialidad de derecho de familia, al que se había apuntado para comprender mejor el trabajo de Edward.

Bella no podía sentirse más feliz.

La fiesta fue maravillosa. También acudieron los padres de Edward, cuya actitud había mejorado mucho en aquel par de años.

–Estoy tan orgullosa de ti... –dijo Bella, apoyándose en Edward varias horas más tarde, cuando despedían en la puerta a los últimos invitados.

Edward rio.

–Eso lo debería decir yo.

–Hablo en serio –Bella se giró para mirarlo y se acurrucó contra él–. Eres el hombre más guapo del mundo.

–Eso es porque me miras con buenos ojos –la besó y, cerrando la puerta, la llevó al interior–. Tengo un regalo de graduación para ti.

–Todavía no me he graduado.

–Técnicamente, sí –Edward le dio un rápido beso, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una caja.

–Edward... –empezó Bella. Pero el corazón se le paró.

–Llevamos dos años juntos –la interrumpió él, fingiéndose enfadado–. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que hagas de mí un hombre honrado?

Abrió la caja y Bella pasó del calor al frío y de nuevo al calor en una fracción de segundo. Edward la sujetó por los hombros como si temiera que se desmayara.

–No puedes seguir aprovechándote de mí y tratándome como un objeto sexual –continuó–. Necesito que te comprometas.

–¿De verdad? –Bella tomó aire–. ¿Tienes algo más que añadir a tu lista de exigencias?

–Sí. Quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes y que tengamos una luna de miel espectacular. Ya he empezado a planearla.

–Quizá deberías dejar el derecho y dedicarte a la organización de eventos –bromeó Bella.

–No puedo abandonar a mis clientes.

Bella se puso seria y, colocándole la mano en la mejilla a Edward, dijo con dulzura.

–Claro que no. Te necesitan demasiado. Y yo también te necesito. Más de lo que soy capaz de expresar.

–Lo mismo digo –dijo Edward, estrechándola en un abrazo–. ¿Tengo que tomar esto como un sí a mi proposición?

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

–Sí –susurró.

–Va a ser una fiesta espectacular, Bella –musitó él.

Una fiesta que duraría el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
